Invisible Guardian
by Bluefeather4299
Summary: When the Lennoxes decided to become Foster Parents, the Autobots never thought that the one chosen would be an extremely independent teenager with a troubled past and trust issues the size of the Grand Canyon. What's more, Mirage is chosen to become her Guardian. Will the normally introverted Mech be able to bring Alex out of her shell? Or will Alex never trust anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Greetings people of the Fanfiction World! Bluefeather4299 here with my second story. And guess what? It's not a Parody! Crazy right?! Anyways, hope you guys like this story. Comments and helpful criticism are loved and appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers and I probably never will *cries in the corner* I do however own any and all OC mentioned in the story.

* * *

Thanks to countless millennia of battles, Optimus was able to handle many situations. So when he heard the exciting voice of Sarah Lennox, he mentally prepared to take on the bubbly woman. What he did not expect however, was for said woman to come into the hanger dragging her smiling husband by the arm. Ironhide slowly followed his charges.

"Hi Optimus." The massive Autobot politely nods in the soldier's direction. "Hello Maj. Lennox. How are you today?"

As the two start up a conversation, Optimus notices is Sarah seems to be very excited about something. "Are you alright Mrs. Lennox?"

Sarah pauses and looks at the Autobot Leader. "I'm fine Optimus. There's just something we wanted to talk to you about."

Optimus kneels down. "What is it you would like to discuss?"

Sarah takes a deep breath. Though she had started visiting base more often, and had an Autobot Guardian, she was still somewhat nervous around the metal Titans.  
"Would it be okay for someone else to know about you guys?"

Optimus blinks in confusion and turns to Maj. Lennox for clarification.

"We were thinking of becoming foster parents. But we won't unless it's alright for someone else to know about you."

Optimus nods in understanding. "If you want to become the caretakers of a child, you do not need my permission Maj. Lennox. When will you be departing to receive the child?"  
Will grins. He should have known Optimus would be all for it. "We will be leaving in two days. It'll give us enough time to get everything ready."

* * *

 **(Two days later…)**

"Sarah… wake up. We have arrived." At the sound of Ironhide's rumbling voice, Sarah wakes up with a yawn.

Sitting up, the blonde looks at her surroundings. She stares out the window at the light blue Victorian style house. She climbs out while Will gets Annabelle from the back. When the trio gets halfway to the porch, a voice suddenly shouts, and an Australian Shepherd appears from around the back with something in its mouth.

"Matty come back here!"

"Get back here yah mangy mutt!"

The two voices are soon followed by two girls, each about 13-14 years old. The girls are similar, no doubt sisters. The brown-haired girl makes a flying leap, tackling the medium-sized dog. She manages to wrestle the item out of the dog's mouth, revealing it to be a bracelet of some sort. She quickly tosses it to the redhead. At the sound of a throat clearing, the two girls look up at the trio. Will steps forward.

"Do you to know where…" Will checks the paper in his hand "…Lucy Stevens is?"  
The red head nods.

"Yeah she's inside. I'll show you." The Lennoxes follow the two girls inside the house.

"Aunt Lucy! There's some people here to see you!" At the call, a middle-aged woman with curly, graying hair comes out of the kitchen. Wiping her flour-covered hands on the apron around her waist, she holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Lucy Stevens. You must be the Lennoxes."  
"Yep. I'm will and this is my wife Sarah and our daughter Annabelle."

Lucy smiles at the two-year-old.  
"Well. How about we head outside and you can meet the girls.

* * *

Ironhide was using all of his self-restraint to keep from driving off or transforming. All the children and the Lennoxes had come outside, along with a _dog_. It appeared to be a lot bigger than Witwicky's little rodent, but it was still a dog currently sniffing his tire.

"Matty! Leave the truck alone!"  
Ironhide let out a quiet sigh of relief and silently worshipped the girl that called it away.  
With the dog now gone, Ironhide tunes into the conversation between the adults on the porch, looking around the yard at the girls. There's a young girl using sidewalk chalk with Annabelle, the two girls from earlier climbing the large tree in the yard, a dark-skinned girl playing with the dog, and a girl at the foot of the tree, drawing.

"So first there's Anna. She's the youngest. Then we have the Twins, Sam and Cody, then there's Dani and Raven, the oldest. Anything you want to know?"

Will turns to the older woman.  
"You said there were six girls. I only see five."

Lucy sighs. "There are six. But Alex isn't an orphan. Her father is in the Military. He's an old friend of mine so when he's deployed, she stays here. She's somewhat cut off though, and stays on the roof when we have guests. I don't doubt that's where she is now."

Will smiles. "Well I guess that's where I'll have to go then. That is, if you don't mind."

Lucy shakes her head, "I'm willing to do anything to get through to her. Be my guest."

Will nods and stepping onto the rail, grabs the edge of the roof and hauls himself up. Looking around, he soon spots the girl. Alex is wearing camo cargo pants, a pair of black converse, and a black t-shirt. Her amber hair is pulled back in a French-braid with her eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. Will steps over and sits down near her.

"What do you want?"

Will smiles. "You're not down there with the others. Isn't it a little lonely up here?"

The 14-year-old doesn't say anything at first, then turns to Will.

"Why are you really here? I know it's not out of the goodness of your heart."  
"And what if it is?"  
Alex pauses and looks away.

"Look. You seem like a pretty independent kid. But I want to help you."

"I don't remember putting up a 'HELP WANTED' sign. So no thanks. You can go away now."  
Will frowns. _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

"No I can't. lucy told us about your Dad. So how about this:you come and stay with me and my family until he gets back. If it doesn't work out, then you can come back here. We won't be fostering you, we'll just be keeping an eye on you. What do you say?"

Alex is quiet. After a few minutes, she huffs. "One week."

Will grins. "That's all I'm asking for kid."

* * *

Alex couldn't believe it. She was going to stay with people she didn't know, for who knows how long until her Dad got back. So here she was now, in the back of a large, black pickup with her backpack at her feet and single duffle bag in the truck bed. The teen sighs, turns up the music on her I-pod, and soon drifts off to sleep.

Will looks in the rearview mirror again and sighs. The second she got in the truck, Alex put a pair of ear buds in, and has been that way for the past two hours. He was glad when she finally fell asleep.

"Will. Are you sure it was a good idea to pick her? She didn't seem like the best choice. She's not even an orphan."

Will smiles at his wife. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do think we'll be able to get through to her. Just give it some time Sarah. She'll come around. I know she will."

"I hope you're right Will."

* * *

At the sudden feeling of a hand on her shoulder, Alex jerks awake. Alex unbuckles and gets out. She stares at the two-story farmhouse and large barn and jumps back slightly as Annabelle runs past her into the house. Hearing a soft thump, Alex turns around to find her backpack on the ground next to her duffel bag.

"So why don't you follow me and I'll show you around."

Alex grabs her stuff and silently follows Sarah inside the house as Ironhide rolls up behind Will.

"Still think it was wise to pick this one Lennox?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Here we are. This is the room you'll be staying in."Sarah opens the door to the bedroom. Alex steps in and looks around.

The room has cream-colored walls with hardwood trimming and a hardwood floor. There is a small window bench with a desk on the right and twin-sized bed on the left. At the foot of the bed is a dresser with a small walk-in closet. All-in-all, Alex realized it was a pretty simple room. Stepping in, Alex puts her duffel bag on the ground and sits on the bed.

"Well, i guess I'll let you get settled in then. Bathroom is down the hall and if you need anything, just let me or Will know." With that, Sarah leaves the room.

Shutting the door, Sarah lets out a deep breath. _'I hope you're right Will. I hope we can do this.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people of Earth and the FanFiction World! Here is the second chapter of** _Invisible Guardian_. **For those of you who have read my other story,** _Fury of the Night_ , **I will try to at least write the next chapter. I can't make promises though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or anything close to it. I only own the storyline and my OC, Alex.**

* * *

Alex shoots up a shout, breathing hard.

 _'_ _It was just a dream. Not even a full day and they already started again.'_

Calming down somewhat, Alex looks around the room she was in. Seeing the window seat, Alex climbs out of bed, slips on her sneakers and a hooded sweatshirt, and goes over to the window.

* * *

Ironhide onlines with a soft grunt. Wondering what woke him up, the normally heavy-sleeper focuses on the house. He watches as a window on the second story slowly opens, revealing a certain teen.

 _'_ _What's she doing up this late?'_

Ironhide watches as Alex carefully slips out the window, grabbing the eaves of the house. She pulls herself onto the roof and sits down, quietly staring at the sky. He quickly scans her and notices that she had a small adrenaline rush going.

 _'_ _She must have had one of those nightmares Will talks about.'_ He continues watching her until the sun slowly peeks over the horizon, and Alex slips back inside. Ironhide shifts slightly and sinks back onto his tires hoping to get another hour or two of recharge.

* * *

Alex wakes up to the smell of bacon wafting though the house. Sliding out of bed, she digs through her duffel bag and pulls her outfit for the day. Going down the hall, she slips into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Once finished, Alex puts on her outfit, consisting of a pair of black skinny jeans, green plaid flannel, and gray high-tops. Brushing her mid-back length hair, she sets it in a French-braid.

Once finished, Alex pauses and looks in the mirror. She looks over her fairly plain features, eyes flickering over to the right side of her face. Right next to her eyebrow, a small scar comes into view. The same scar that she got from-

Alex shakes her head, interrupting that train of thought. _'I can't think of that now.'_

A knock pulls her away from the mirror, and a small figure appears in the doorway. Putting on her sunglasses, Alex turns to the two-year-old in front of her.

"What?"

"Mommy said to come get you. We're having breakfast."

Alex sighs. No matter what the situation, she could never refuse a little kid like Annabelle.

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

Satisfied with the answer, the toddler turns and goes back downstairs, shouting at her mom that Alex would be down soon. The corners of her mouth quirk up.

 _'_ _I swear kid, you're gonna be the death of me.'_

* * *

Downstairs, Alex goes into the kitchen to find the Lennox family already at the table. With encouragement from Will, she sits down next to Annabelle. Breakfast consists of scrambled eggs and toast, pancakes, and orange juice.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I hope this is alright." Alex nods and grabs some food.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Will clears his throat.

"So. We were thinking that we would let you, you know, get used to everything, then tomorrow, we'll visit some friends of mine at the base. That alright with you?"

Alex finishes chewing.

"Why you asking me? I'm not the head hauncho of this place. But don't let me ruin your field trip."

Will frowns, and Sarah buts in before he says anything he'd regret.

"We just want you to be comfortable Alex."

Alex scoffs, "Well, sorry to burst your bubbles and everything, but I've been to an Army base before. It's nothing new for me."

Will smiles.

"Trust me kid, you haven't been to a base like this one. It's special."

"Whatever." Alex gets up and leaves, putting her plate in the sink on the way out of habit.

Will and Sarah turn to each other, and Will unhelpfully shrugs.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Alright guys, everything ready?"

With a nod from Sarah, the small group goes outside and climbs into Ironhide, Annabelle blabbering on and on.

"You have so much fun. You can meet Uncle 'BeeBee and Uncle Ratch' and Uncle 'Hide and Uncle Op'mus-"

"Alright 'Belle. I think that's enough."

Annabelle keeps talking, ignoring her Dad.

"-And Uncle Jazzy!"

Alex hums, only half-listening to the three-year-old. She had grabbed her phone and I-pod. _' Maybe I should've grabbed more stuff. No doubt this place'll be as boring as the one back home.'_

She looks out the window at the passing scenery. _'How did I even get into this mess in the first place? These people are probably just doing this 'cause they feel sorry for me.'_

* * *

They pull up to the front gate, Annabelle bouncing in her car seat in excitement.

"We're here! We're here! Alex we're here!"

Alex rolls her eyes, "Oh _joy_."

Pulling up to the hangar, all of them get out and walk in. Alex looks around. The hangar is definitely big, with catwalks high up in the air, and soldiers milling around. What catches her eye though, is the gathered vehicles. Some sports cars, an Emergency Rescue Hummer, and a Peterbuilt Semi.

" _This_ is what you were so _desperately_ wanted to show me? A bunch of cars? Hate to break it to you, but Semi's are a regular thing. Same with Rescue Vehicles and a lot of those sports cars. So it's not that impressive."

Alex turns to leave, when she hears a strange whirring and scraping of metal. Turning back around, Alex watches as the vehicles, somehow including the Lennoxes Topkick, in front of her start to break apart. She steps back slightly,watching as they take humanoid shapes. Soon, the dozen or so vehicles are completely changed into

"Giant robots." Alex stares at the large figures.

 _Why can't my life be normal again?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Waddup mah Peeps!** _Bluefeather4299_ **here with a new Chapter! WOOT-WOOT!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does. I only own any and all OCs mentioned in this story, however brief an appearance.

 _Wolfimus Prime_ : LOL yeah. Hope you like this chapter. Full of more attitude-prone Alex :).

 _Guest_ : Please read the A/N at the bottom for the list of Bots Alex meets as there are too many to introduce. Hope this satisfies your curiosity :).

 _'Blah'_ =thoughts

* * *

Alex stares at the large forms in front of her. One of them steps forward.

"I assume you're Alexandra?"

Alex blinks. _'Giant_ TALKING _robots. Of_ COURSE.'

"The word 'robot' is highly offensive you know." Alex looks at the one who spoke, a lime green and red robot who was the Rescue Hummer before.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I said that out loud. Tell someone who cares."

She turns to Lennox, ignoring the sputtering robot behind her.

"Alright. I don't know what you put in my drink this morning, but I'm leaving. Thank you and goodbye." She moves to the front entrance of the hangar, when something picks her up.

"Hey! Put me down you overgrown toaster!" A quiet chuckle reaches her ears, and Alex comes face-to faceplate with two blue orbs.

"Do you really want me to? It's a long way down for a fleshy." Alex growls, and her foot lashes out, slamming into the metal in front of her.

She feels herself fall, and hit the ground, immediately tuck-and-rolling. The teen turns to the group in front of her. She bows down dramatically at their stupefied expressions. Alex straightens, looking at the metal forms, and puts her hands on her hips.

"It really can't be that amazing to see something like that. Now since I'm here, and honestly have nothing better to do or go, do I get your names? Or do I have to guess?"

That snaps everyone back into reality. The one who stepped forward before, and apparently knew her name, kneels down.

"Apologies. My name is Optimus Prime, and this is my Team." He gestures to the lime green and red robot and a black and silver robot.

"This is Ratchet, my CMO, and Ironhide, my Weapon Specialist. I believe you have already met both." That's when Alex realizes that she had kicked Ironhide. _'Oh well.'_

The introductions continue, and Alex zones out halfway through, her subconscious filing away names with faces. Suddenly, a statement brings her back.

"Now that you know about us Alexandra, you will need a Guardian." Alex's eyes narrow behind her sunglasses.

 _"_ _What?_ First, my name is Alex. NOT Alexandra. And second, in case you didn't notice earlier, I can take care of myself fine. I don't need some _glorified trash compactor_ keeping an eye on me." Optimus sighs.

"Be that as it may…Alex, the Decepticons will eventually find out about you. And therefore, you will need someone to help Ironide keep you and the Lennoxes safe."

"Let's get something straight. _I don't need a Guardian_. I'm not even going to be here long. Once my Dad comes back, I'm _gone."_ Alex glares right at Optimus, daring him to try and object.

Everyone holds their breath, not knowing the outcome. When Optimus speaks, his voice is filled with nothing but patience for the teenager in front of him.

"I understand your reasoning. However, until your father returns, you will be staying with the Lennox family. That is why I have decided Mirage will be your Guardian." Alex looks over to where the maroon-colored Mech is leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and emotionless ice-blue optics staring right at her.

Alex huffs, "Fine. I'll have a Guardian. But that doesn't change _anything."_

Optimus nods, and everyone disperses. Alex watches as her newly-appointed Guardian pushes off the wall, gives her a single glance, and leaves. Alex snorts and walks out of the Hangar. She leans against the wall, watching all the soldiers move around, doing their respective jobs.

 _'_ _Guardian huh? Yeah right.'_

* * *

Optimus steps into his office, jumping slightly at the sight of Mirage. The red spy is standing in front of his desk, arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face.

"Prime, we need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I'm sure that _**Guest**_ is not the only one who's curious as to which Autobots are on Earth in this story. Here is the list:

1\. Optimus Prime (DUH.)

2\. Ratchet

3\. Ironhide

4\. Sideswipe

5\. Prowl

6\. Bumblebee

7\. JAZZ (He's ALIIIIIIIVE!)

8\. Wheeljack

And of course: Mirage

So that's who's on Earth…for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Waddup my Peeps! Here's my next chapter for** Invisible Guardian. **Again to those who are reading my other story,** _Fury of the Night,_ **I will try my best to at least write the next chapter, even if I don't post it. 'Tis another A/N at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Dislaimer: i don't own Transformers. At all. I do however mention any and all OCs mentioned in this story.**

 _Wolfimus Prime:_ I'm glad you like this story, and that you enjoy Alex's attitude and sass. :)

 **Blah** = Italian

'Blah'= Thoughts

:Blah:= Comm Link

* * *

 _Optimus steps into his office, jumping slightly at the sight of Mirage. The red spy is standing in front of his desk, arms crossed and a slight scowl on his faceplates._

 _"_ _Prime, we need to talk."_

* * *

Optimus moves to his desk, sitting down. Once settled, he nods to Mirage. At that simple gesture, the normally fairly calm Mech explodes.

"I can't do this Prime!" He starts pacing "I am not one who can take care of a human, much less a child! It is hard enough when half the Team doesn't trust me, and now you want me to take care of a child Optimus! A Human child! **Hai pensato per un secondo che non voglio una carica?! Eri troppo stupido per pensare anche alle conseguenze?!"**

Optimus's optics widen. Mirage got frustrated, everyone did. But the Mech _NEVER_ got mad enough to do _THIS_. When he got mad enough to start speaking in Italian, you better hope you weren't the target. He was scary once he got started.

As the Spy continues to rant in the foreign language, Optimus slowly sinks lower and lower, until only his optics are seen. Optimus watches the angry red Mech in front of him, scared for his life, when the door opens.

* * *

Prowl was a responsible Mech. He had some important Datapads for Optimus, so he decided to go to the Autobot Leader's office to give them to him. As he gets closer, he hears some muffled commotion, but thinks nothing of it. Optics still on the Datapad, he walks through the door, looks up, and pauses, taking in the scene in front of him.

An angry Mirage. Ranting in Italian. And the _fearless_ Autobot Leader cowering behind his desk. Prowl takes all this in for a few seconds, then turns right around and walks out the door, ignoring the pleading look Optimus throws his way.

* * *

Mirage finishes his rant, feeling slightly better. He turns to Optimus, and sighs when he sees the larger Mech staring at him with wide optics.

"Finished?"

"Yes Optimus. I am finished." Relieved, the Prime relaxes slightly, sitting straight up again.

"Now, Mirage. There is a reason I chose you to be Alexandra's Guardian. That reason is that I truly believe you will be able to get through to her. It will be difficult-"

Mirage snorts, "That's an understatement."

"-but _not_ impossible." Optimus continues, ignoring the interruption.

He gets up and moves to Mirage, placing a servo on the smaller Mech's shoulder.

"The Team as a whole may not trust you, but _I do_." Mirage sighs.

"Alright Optimus. I will…try to be a Guardian. I don't agree with this, but I will try."

Optimus smiles, "That is all I'm asking Mirage. Now, you should go find your charge. I don't think any of us want her to be corrupted by Sideswipe this early. She _did_ just meet us after all."

With a simple nod, Mirage leaves, allowing the Prime to release the massive sigh he had been keeping in.

 _'_ _I know you will be able to get to her Mirage. She'll need you as much as you'll need her.'_

* * *

Alex looks around at the massive halls. She had quickly gotten bored of watching the soldiers embarrass themselves on the obstacle course. _'Cody could wipe the floor with those guys.'_

Holding back a snort, she continued walking through the halls, not seeing the figure approaching until it's too late. The two people collide, and Alex quickly fixes her sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?! No civilians are allowed on this base!" Alex looks up, and nearly chokes on laughter.

The man in front of her was middle-aged, with a balding head, beady eyes, and wearing a slightly rumpled suit. All-in-all, not the most intimidating figure.

The teen moves to the side, already walking past him, stopping when the man grabs her arm. Alex growls, ready to deck him, when a lightly-accented voice stops them.

"Director Galloway." The two look up, and Alex's eyes narrow.

Standing in the hallway, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world, is Mirage. Arms crossed, hip cocked, the Mech looks completely relaxed.

"I believe you have found my missing charge. I am grateful for that. Now, if you will excuse us-"

"Wait. This kid is with you?! I swear, everytime I come, you aliens have another human involved in your Civil War that doesn't concern us."

With those few sentences, Mirage's whole demeanor changes. His optics flash, expression darkening, and armor flaring, making him appear larger to the already small humans. Alex isn't scared, but she feels this Galloway dude stiffen at the sight. Mirage kneels down, coming right into the man's face.

"Director Galloway. You would do wise to mind what you say around us aliens. Some of us would not take kindly to words like that. Especially from a **piccola donnola patetico** like you. This child not only is now in the custody of Major Lennox and his family, but she is also a charge of the Autobots, me included. And our War concerned you the second Megatron was found in the ice. _By humans_. Understand?"

The man nods quickly, releasing Alex, who rubs her arm slightly. Once the man is gone down the hallway and out of sight, Mirage relaxes.

"I didn't need your help." Mirage looks down at the teen at his pedes.

Alex is staring right at him, holding her arm. Mirage reaches for it, concerned, but Alex moves out of the way.

"It's fine. Just leave it alone." Mirage frowns.

"I will not, as you put it, 'just leave it alone'. He hurt you, didn't he? Let me see."

Alex holds his gaze for a few more seconds, then huffs, holding out her arm. Mirage gently moves the sleeve of her shirt, and his optics narrow, seeing the large bruise already forming. He curses, and gently picks the girl up, ignoring her protests. Moving in the direction of the Medbay, he comms. Ratchet.

:Ratchet. I require your assistance.:

:I'm here Mirage. What happened?:

Mirage explains what happened, and hears the older Mech curse colorfully.

:I swear. I am _this_ much closer to ignoring Prime's rule of no harming humans, strapping that man down, and dissecting him. _Slowly_.: Mirage fights a smile.

:You are not the only one Ratchet. I believe everyone, even Optimus, would enjoy taking a shot or two at the **piccolo donnola patetico**.:

* * *

Stepping into the Medbay, Mirage moves over to the berth the lime-green Mech waves him to. He sets Alex down, being mindful of her arm. Alex kicks his servo, growling.

"You _ever_ pick me up like that again, I'll dismantle you for spare parts, run those parts through a shredder, and let glow-stick over there try to put you back together."

Ratchet smirks. :I like her.:

:If you only knew.:

Ignoring the comment, Ratchet activates his Holoform. A middle-aged man with peppered gray hair, a lime green collared shirt, khakis, a pair of combat boots, and dog tags. His Holoform moves over to the teen, and Mirage notices her move away again.

'She must have a problem with being touched.'

After a bit of rough coaxing on his part, Ratchet succeeds in inspecting Alex's arm. He puts a special cream on the bruise, and wraps a bandage around it. His Holoform vanishes, and he offers a servo to his patient. Alex looks at it with nothing but distrust, then slowly moves over to the servo, sliding onto it. After making sure she's secure, Ratchet lowers his servo to the ground, allowing Alex to get off.

Once the girl is on the ground again, Ratchet turns to the Spy.

:She'll be fine. Bring her back in about two days so I can look at the bruising. He may be, to quote Ironhide, 'a pathetic fleshling', but Galloway has a strong grip. For now though, take her to the Mess Hall for some food. It's well into the afternoon.:

Mirage nods, and gestures for Alex to follow him. The Teen frowns, but follows, the two of them walking out the door. Ratchet chuckles when the door closes.

'Mirage. You have no idea what you have gotten into. Life here has just gotten more interesting.'

* * *

 **A/N-So in case you're curious about what Mirage is saying in Italian, here it is (and please keep in mind, this is from Google Translate):**

1\. Hai pensato per un secondo che non voglio una carica?!= Did you think that maybe I don't want a charge?!

2\. Eri troppo stupido per pensare anche alle conseguenze?!= Were you too stupid to even think of the consequences?!

3\. Piccola donnola patetico.= Pathetic little weasel.

 **So there you have it folks. The new chapter of Invisible Guardian.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO MY FRIENDS!** _Bluefeather4299_ **here, with the next chapter of** _Invisible Guardian_ **. So sorry for the long wait peoples, but I had a difficult time with this chapter. But now it's here YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! On with the story!**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

* * *

Alex's eyes slowly open, meeting the darkness of her room. Wondering what woke her up, the teen looks around, until a sniff causes her to look at her door. She sits up on her elbows, staring at the small figure in the doorway.

"Annabelle?" The toddler sniffs again, no doubt holding back tears.

"I had bad dweam. I stay wif you?" Alex was going to refuse, when a memory of another time this happened pushed to the front of her tired mind.

Alex sighs and gets out of bed, going over to the three-year-old. Bending down, she carefully picks up the younger girl and goes back to bed, setting the toddler down. Alex climbs in after her, stiffening slightly when Annabelle curls up against her side, quickly falling asleep. Alex stays up a little longer, looking at the child at her side.

 _'_ _Why she didn't go to her parents is beyond me.'_ With that, Alex relaxes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Alex growls at the nudge. _'I am this close to dismantling that stupid robot.'_

"Alex? Wake up. Will and Sarah wish to speak with you."

With a huff, the amber-haired teen sits up, pushing the large finger away. Ironhide chuckles as she yawns, rubbing her eyes. Going over to her duffel bag, Alex grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom.

A little while later, Alex steps out of the bathroom, dressed in black cargo pants, a black galaxy T-shirt, and high-tops. Alex glances at Ironhide through the window, but doesn't say anything as she tosses her pajamas in the room and heads downstairs.

Ironhide frowns. _'What is with that child?'_

* * *

"Just put her on the table Mirage. I'll be there shortly."

It's been two days since Alex met the Autobots, and things were still pretty tense around the teenager and her appointed Guardian. Mirage lifts Alex onto the table and steps back as Ratchet walks over. He activates his Holoform and starts unwrapping her arm.

"So what are these things anyways?" Ratchet glances up at Alex and notes the small amount of curiosity on her face.

"They're called Holoforms. It's a solid-light hologram that allows us to blend in better with your species. Holoforms also allow us to do things we would not be able to do in our regular bodies. Such as taking care of the humans on the base, like yourself."

Alex hums quietly and looks over at Mirage. The maroon colored Mech is waiting patiently by the door, arms crossed and looking completely at ease. As if sensing the stare, he looks up and makes optic contact with his small charge. As Ratchet finishes up the last of the bandages, an alarm rings through the base.

Ratchet curses and activates a comm.

 **:Optimus. What's going on?:**

 **:There has been a Decepticon sighting not far from base. Alex will have to stay with you as Mirage is needed.:**

 **:Understood Optimus.:**

Before he can say anything, Mirage is already out the door without a word.

* * *

Alex exits the school, ignoring the others around her. She looks up at the sound of a honk and frowns. Mirage is parked across the street, red paint sparkling. The week was up, and she was back at the orphanage, but Alex would still find the Ferrari around.

Ignoring the gawking students around her taking pictures, Alex walks off, growling when she hears the sound of a high performance engine.

"What do _you_ want? In case you didn't realize, I don't need a Guardian anymore. The week is up."

"I'm afraid you _do_ still need a Guardian. Though the week of you staying at the Lennox's is finished, the deal you made with Optimus is still ongoing."

Alex pauses. What-oh. _That_ deal. The deal where she would have a giant robot babysitter until her Dad came home. Alex growls, hating how she could never go back on a deal. Turning around, she stares at the sports car waiting about a foot away. She takes a step, when Mirage suddenly shoots forward, and pulls her into his front seat.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Mirage doesn't answer, instead presses down on the gas, and flies forward.

The Mech weaves in and out of traffic, ignoring the honking horns and yelling. A solid kick to his dashboard however, reminds him of his passenger.

"Hey! Speedracer! How about you _don't_ kill the person in your front seat!"

"Apologies Alex, but we are currently being pursued by-" A blast to the road in front of him interrupts his explanation.

Mirage swerves, glad that he was able to make it outside the city before getting shot at. A ping on his comm. brings him out of his concentration.

 **:Mirage. We are detecting a Decepticon signal near your location.:**

 **:I know about Starscream Prowl. He is currently shooting at me and-:** Mirage cuts off with a yelp and something slams into his side.

"Hold on Alex!" Mirage transforms, performing an intricate twist in mid-air and lands, Alex in his servos.

He sets Alex down, and faces the jet that lands in front of him. The one Mirage called Starscream cackles.

"Well. If it isn't the Autobot's little spy, Mirage. And look, he has a pet. How…pathetically disgusting." Mirage growls, his arm blades appearing.

He lunges at the jet, tackling him. As the two start fighting, Alex finds herself impressed with the way Mirage handles himself. Striking then pulling back, like a cobra, weaving in and out, it's almost like he's dancing. Alex hears the sound of another jet and sure enough, another one appears, this one dark purple, almost black in color. This jet creeps up behind Mirage, the maroon Mech distracted by Starscream.

Before the new Mech can attack, something smacks into his helm. A rock.

"Hey, Bolt-for-brains! Over here!" The Mech turns to Alex, only to come face-to-face with a large cannon.

"Surprise." The Mech gulps and, to Alex's well-hidden surprise, disappears into thin air.

Ironhide snorts. "Coward."

The larger Mech goes over to Mirage, the younger Mech getting up from a cheap-shot Starscream did as a parting gift.

"You alright Mirage?" Mirage nods, then winces, placing his servo on the deep scratches on his side, courtesy of Starscream's claws.

"I am…functional. Thank you Ironhide. And thank you as well Alex." The teen looks up, not having expected a thank you.

Mirage smiles, and Ironhide places an arm around his shoulders, supporting the injured Mech, despite all the protests.

"Please. We _both_ know you won't be able to make it two feet. Good thing Wheeljack was finally able to finish the Groundbridge huh?"

 **:Ironhide to base. Got Mirage and the fleshy full of attitude. Have Ratchet ready for Mirage.:**

 **:Got it 'Hide. One Groundbridge and crazy docta' comin' right up. Da Jazz-man is out.:**

* * *

"Alright Mirage. You're good to go."

Mirage slips off the berth, and thanks Ratchet. Walking to the Main Hangar, Mirage hears a commotion going on. He steps into the large space, immediately zooming in on what's happening. The culprits were Prowl and Alex, the two of them staring each other down.

"You fail to understand the severity of the situation Ms. Hollands. The Decepticons now know of your affiliation with us and therefore, you must remain on this base."

"Listen here Mr. Stick-up-his-Tailpipe. I could _care less_ if the tin-foil turkey and his lackey were the most important thing on this planet. I'm not afraid of _them_ , and I'm definitely _not_ afraid of _you_. I'm only here because I made a deal with your Leader, and I never back down from a deal. Like I told him before: once my Dad is back, I'm _gone_. And there's _nothing_ you can do to stop me." With that, Alex walks out of the hangar, leaving a spluttering SIC.

Mirage chuckles. Not many were able to leave Prowl speechless like that without him crashing.

*POP* _CRASH_.

He spoke too soon.

* * *

Alex is pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of thundering footsteps. She looks up, squinting as the midday sun reflects off of the imposing form of Optimus. The large Mech kneels down, then lowers more, leaning against the Hangar wall. He rests his arms on his legs, and the two of them stay like that for a few minutes, before he speaks up.

"Mirage tells me you performed admirably against the Decepticons. However, next time throwing a rock might not be the best choice of action."

Alex smirks. "Well. I never did like bullies. Or people who fight dirty. Should've seen his face though." Optimus chuckles as he imagines Skywarp's faceplate. The Mech must have been shocked.

"I also do not believe that making my Second in Command crash was the best way to have him respect your wishes to not remain on base."

"Crash?"

Optimus looks down at the human next to him. He takes in her features. Lightly tanned skin and a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. He wants to see her eyes, but her sunglasses obscure them. Optimus was always fascinated with human eyes. So many colors. He then remembers what she said.

"Yes. Prowl has a glitch. He possesses what we call a battle computer. It allows him to make split-second decisions on the battlefield. Unfortunately, if something is too illogical, then his battle computer is unable to follow it, and he crashes. No doubt your comment of Starscream being a 'Tin-foil turkey' threw him off."

Alex lets out a breathy laugh. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time he annoys me."

The teen gets up and stretches. She starts to leave when Optimus remembers something.

"Alex." She turns back.

"Give Mirage a chance. He is really trying. It is especially difficult because he does not have anyone's trust. He would like to have yours."

Alex looks down at the ground. When she speaks, there's none of the normal attitude or anger. If anything, she sounds…tired. Sad.

"Okay. I'll try. This is new for both of us." Optimus watches as she heads back inside, wondering what she meant by that.

 _'What are you hiding young one?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIDE! I MUST HAVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIMES! TO TELL YOU I'M SORRYYYY! I have returned! Here is the next chapter of _**Invisible Guardian**_. I hope to be able to write more during the summer when school is done. On another note, my mom finally stopped being as paranoid as Red Alert and let me drive myself to a church class I have in the morning. BOOYEAH! :) On with the story!

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

* * *

 _"Give Mirage a chance. He is really trying. It is especially difficult because he does not have anyone's trust. He would like to have yours."_

 _Alex looks down at the ground. When she speaks, there's none of the normal attitude or anger. If anything, she sounds…tired. Sad._

 _"Okay. I'll try. This is new for both of us." Optimus watches as she heads back inside, wondering what she meant by that._

 _'What are you hiding young one?'_

* * *

Sarah looks up from her book as Will comes in and lays on the bed.

"Will? Are you alright?"

"She smiled."

Sarah frowns in confusion. "What?"

Will turns to his wife and smiles. "Alex. Today she was in the Rec-room with Sideswipe, Jazz, and Mirage. Sideswipe was telling her a tale of a prank he pulled. It was a small one, but Sarah, she _smiled_. I think we're finally starting to break through that concrete shell she has."

Sarah hugs her husband. "Even though it's only been a few weeks, I guess telling her about the Autobots was a good idea. Goodnight Will."

* * *

Mirage sighed. Even though he had only been Alex's Guardian for two weeks, he could feel her shell very slowly, but surely, breaking. Adjusting his stance, he leans against the wall and looks around the Rec-room. He feels his spark warm when he remembers Alex smiling yesterday. It was a small, sad smile, but it was still a _smile_.

"Hey Will! You'll _never_ guess what I found!" Everyone in the Rec-room looks in the direction of the shout. Sargent Bobby Epps walk through the door, a laptop in his arms.

"What did you find Epps?" The dark-skinned man hops onto the table in front of the massive TV, plugging a few wires into the computer.

He explains as everyone gathers around him, "So I decided to do a little research on our new friend Alex, and I found these."

Everyone looks at the screen, surprise and confusion filling eyes and optics alike.

"Dance videos? Why is dere a buncha dance videos?" Jazz questions.

"These videos belong to a dance academy. They film all the competitions they go to, and even some practices." With that, Epps clicks a video.

The screen starts black, before the music starts, the song being "Too Much" by Zendaya. A spotlight turns on, revealing about ten or so teenagers, the boys wearing baggy pants and wife-beaters, and the girls wearing skinny jeans with color-coordinated sports bras. They start dancing and everyone finds themselves hooked onto the TV. After a few moments, a figure appears in the middle of the small group. The spotlight lights up the figure, and even Mirage can't keep himself from gaping.

The figure is fit, wearing army green cargo pants, a black sports bra, hight tops, and long amber-colored hair in a familiar braid.

"A-Alex?!"

She steps forward, and suddenly all the dancers converge around her, dancing in perfect synch to the song. About halfway through the video, it suddenly pauses, and protests rise up. Mirage ignores them and turns to the door.

"Alex." That single word causes everyone to turn to the door, where the girl is standing.

She is staring in their direction, shaking slightly. Will stands up.

"Alex-" She turns and leaves, but not before Mirage sees the single tear slide down her face. "Alex!"

The Major slumps back into his chair. "Great. Just _great_. There goes _any chance_ we had of getting through to her, and having her trust us."

Trust. That word echoes through Mirage's helm. He had to do this.

"I'll speak with her. I am her Guardian after all."

* * *

"Alex." The teen looks up at the familiar voice, seeing her Guardian. She turns her back to him.

Mirage sighs. He had to do this.

"Can we talk?"

"What for? You already went and found out my part of my past. It won't be hard for you to figure out the rest of it."

Mirage lost it there. He whips around, punching the wall in anger. He turns back to Alex.

"I want to hear it from you. **_You!_** Not some soldier who spent two weeks trying to find something out of curiosity! I want-no, _need_ to have you trust me to at least do that much. This… _illusion_ you have of needing to keep everything about you a secret will not make you stronger, or have anyone care about you."

The spy sees Alex staring at the ground, and feels his anger diminish. He kneels down and gently places a finger under her chin. "All of us want to know a little bit about you. Is that too much to ask of you? To trust us, trust _me_ enough to tell us something about you?"

Alex slumps. "You're right. I have been keeping it in. The truth is, the dancing is a part of my life that I never should've stopped."

"Then why did you? Why did you stop if you loved it so much?"

The teen steps away, avoiding his gaze. "I stopped because I lost someone very close to me. Someone who was the only one I could trust, and practically trusted _me_ with their life. And I let them down."

Mirage's optics soften. Nobody trusted her, and nobody trusted him.

 **:Now do you understand why I chose you Mirage?:**

Mirage glances up, seeing the glint of red and blue paint behind the corner of the Hangar. He smiles.

: **Yes Optimus. I do.:**

He places a servo on Alex's back, causing the girl to look up.

"You can trust me Alex." He smiles, and the girl smiles back.

She then raises a hand up to her sunglasses.

"You know the phrase: 'the eyes are the windows to the soul'?" Though confused, the Mech nods.

Alex takes off her sunglasses, and for the first time, Mirage can see her eyes. He was amazed. In all the time he had spent on Earth, he _never_ saw a human with eyes like hers.

Bright green with golden flecks, Alex's eyes are _filled_ with emotion. Anger, sadness,-all of it-right there. Mirage smiles as she looks up at him with another emotion. Though faint, he could see it… _Trust_.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey peoplez. LOOK! It's a new chapter! WOO-WOOT! Yeah, I was able to write another chapter a lot sooner then I thought. But once school is done, I am planning on writing a lot more during the summer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. I only own the story, and any and all OCs mentioned.

 **BLAH** = Italian (bottom Author's Note for Translations)

 _'BLAH'_ = Thoughts

KittyKat25: You will just have to wait and find out my friend.

The Silvernote: I'm glad you think I set a good pace for their relationship development. Honestly, I didn't know if it was too slow or not.

Wolfimus Prime: I'm glad you think her eyes are pretty. Mirage does too. :)

* * *

Alex looks around at the base. An alarm had activated, alerting the Bots and soldiers to a Decepticon signal. Everyone was rushing around to get ready, and she didn't know what to think. Last time there had been a signal, she had to hide out in the Med-bay with Ratchet. It wasn't fun. _At all_.

Sighing, she turns back to the mini Datapad in her lap. Since she was at the Base a lot more, Prowl felt like she should know about all the different Bots and Cons. Unfortunately, Mirage agreed it was a good idea in case she was ever alone when a Decepticon showed up.

Suddenly, another alert appears on the massive computer, Telatraan I. She turns to the now arguing group of soldiers and Autobots. None of them had seen or heard the alert.

"Hey, guys?" Not one answers.

Alex frowns, "Guys?" Still nothing.

Growling, Alex goes over to a small table holding some firearms. Reaching for a Glock 19, she cocks the weapon, aims it above her head, and fires.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

All activity stops, and everyone looks at Alex. The teen drops the gun back onto the table and crosses her arms.

"There. Now that you're done arguing like a _bunch of three year olds_ , you might be able to see the alert for another Cybertronian signal on the computer."

Everyone looks at each other, then Ratchet, Optimus, and Prowl all go over to Telatraan I. Sideswipe crouches down next to the teen.

"Where did you learn to fire a weapon like that?" Alex shrugs.

"My Dad is in the Military. He taught me how to shoot lots of different guns and-WHOA!" Mirage moves, catching the Frontliner as he collapses.

"Are you alright **Guerriero D'argento**?"

Sideswipe groans, his optics brightening. He places a servo on his chest as Ratchet starts looking him over.

"H-He…he's alive." He gasps.

Ratchet pauses in his examination of the younger Mech.

"Sideswipe?"

The silver Mech looks up. "Ratch' he's alive. I-I can feel him."

Alex butts in. "Hey! Clueless human here! _Who_ are you guys talking about?"

Sideswipe looks down at her, his mouth lifting into a grin.

"My Brother. He's alive. And he's on his way to Earth."

* * *

"Sideswipe Mech. Calm down. Yah gonna break sometin'."

Alex snickers at Jazz's way of calming the Frontliner down. It was a few days later, about half the Autobots were at the designated landing site for Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe was one big bundle of nerves. He was pacing back and forth constantly.

"He is right **Guerriero D'argento**. You do not need to worry so much. Your **fratello** will arrive safely." Mirage calmly states from his spot next to Alex.

Thanks to the Groundbridge, they were able to leave later for the crash coordinates than normal, leaving about an hour-and-a-half to wait. Which meant, that Alex had more time to read the mini 'Pad Prowl gave her. She was about halfway through the Decepticons, and would be moving on to the different Autobots currently not on Earth. Before she can keep reading, Alex spots something reflecting off the screen.

"Hey! He's here!" All the Bots look up in the sky where the meteor-like stasis pod is flying towards the ground.

Ratchet's optics widen. "He's moving too fast! Everybody scatter!"

Heeding his word, everybody takes cover, Mirage grabbing and shielding his small charge. The pod slams into the ground, tumbling over itself, tearing up dirt and rocks, and finally screeches to a stop, creating a large cloud of dust and smoke.

Everyone steps out of cover, the human soldiers and Alex coughing.

"Whoa." Right in front of all of them was a huge trench in the ground from where the pod crashed.

A figure stumbles out of the dust, coughing to clear his vents. Alex is able to get a clear view of the form. Black and golden armor glinting in the bright sun, the Mech is the same size as Sideswipe, with a lean body and streamlined armor. Alex jumps back as a streak of silver shoots past her.

"Sunny!" The Mech looks up just in time to be glomped by the silver Frontliner.

"ARGH! Get OFF of me fragger! And WATCH THE PAINT!" The silver Mech frowns.

" _That's_ how you greet me? After not seeing me for _how long_? Nice to know where your priorities lie…jerk." Alex snickers, causing the two Mechs to look at her.

Sunstreaker's ice-blue optics narrow. "What the frag are _you_ supposed to be?"

Alex crosses her arms, "A human. So what are _you_ supposed to be? Other then a little diva who cares too much about his paint?"

The Mech growls and turns, preparing to walk away, when the next statement stops him in his tracks.

"And I thought _Knockout_ was bad."

Everyone freezes. If there was _one thing_ you _didn't do_ , it was compare Sunstreaker to Knockout. Mirage sighs, facepalming. _'Primus give me strength…and a charge that is not suicidal.'_

Sunstreaker slowly turns, his optics flashing. " _What_ did you say fleshy?"

Alex shrugs, completely calm, "Oh, did you not hear me? All that polish must've finally made you deaf. Let me repeat myself."

Ignoring the pleads of Sideswipe, the teen steps forward.

"I said: And I thought _KNOCKOUT_ was bad."

Growling, Sunstreaker activates his cannon, aiming it at Alex. Everyone moves to stop the gold Mech, but Optimus lifts an arm, ignoring the questioning gazes and protests.

 _'What are you planning little one?'_

Alex stares at the warmed up cannon aimed at her. Feeling the normal rush of adrenaline, she smiles right up at the Mech towering over her.

"Nice toy. Tell me, are you compensating for something?"

Sunstreaker growls, then fires.

The dust settles, revealing a scorch mark on the ground. A light chuckle makes him look to his right, where Alex is standing, arms crossed again.

"Nice aim." Sunstreaker growls and fires again.

Alex dodges the shot with surprising speed and agility, angering the Mech even more. He fires again and again, and Alex performs backflip after backflip. She makes it over to a pile of rocks and, without missing a beat, crouches down, grabs a fist-sized rock, and spins, using the momentum to hurl it at Sunstreaker. The rock hits him right between the optics, the surprisingly strong force of the impact causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground.

* * *

Sunstreaker's optic's open, and he comes face-to-face with Alex. The girl is crouched right on his chest, arms resting on her knees. Seeing he was back online, the girl smiles and leans forward.

"You're on my turf Sunny-boy." She taps his forehelm. "And _don't you forget it_."

The teen stands up and hops off of him, walking away. Once brought back to reality from the shock, Mirage rushes over to his charge and starts scolding her, while Sideswipe rushes over to his brother, helping him sit up. Sunstreaker ignores the Mother-henning, and looks at the girl who took him down. Such a small, fragile organic, and she took him down with no problem. _After_ she insulted him multiple times to his faceplate.

Sunstreaker watches her interact with Mirage, and suddenly, he finds himself respecting the girl. No hate, no anger, but _RESPECT_.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there is the chapter. And here is the Translations for Mirage's Italian. Again, keep in mind that these are from Google Translate, so I don't know how accurate they are.

1\. **Guerriero D'argento=** Silver Warrior

2\. **Fratello=** Brother


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** BEHOLD! A new chapter of Invisible Guardian. I might be able to update more since school is almost don't for me, but I don't know yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or anything close. I only own any and all OCs mentioned in the story and the story itself.

'Blah'= Thoughts

 **Blah** = Italian

 _ME (Guest) : I am glad you pointed out the fact I was starting to trail into Mary Sue territory. However, her dodging the bullets is explained in this chapter. Again, thanks for telling me._

 _The_ _Silvernote_ _: Yep, Sunny is here. And you have waited long enough my friend! The newest chapter has come! :)_

 _Wolfimus_ _Prime_ _: LOL yes. BOW DOWN TO HER PUNY MORTALS! Alex is the Alpha. You don't mess with her! :)_

* * *

Mirage shifts slightly on his tires. Alex was still in school, but would be getting out in a few minutes. After settling, he thinks back to the day Sunstreaker arrived. After getting back to base, the two had gone for a drive, mostly so Mirage could keep the **Guerriero D'oro** from killing the girl.

( _Flashback)_

 _"Alexandra, I have something to ask you." The girl pulls her gaze away from the window._

 _"What?" Mirage pauses. He knew saying the wrong thing would upset her._

 _"How did you do that?" Alex cocks an eyebrow._

 _"Do what? You're gonna have to elaborate Speed Racer. I can't read minds, remember?" Mirage frowns._

 _Ever since the incident with Starscream, Alex would call him 'Speed Racer'. It was to remind him of the high-speed chase through the city that could've gotten them both hurt. Or killed._

 _"How were you able to avoid Sunstreaker's shots like that? It was almost like you were…" He trails off._

 _"Dancing?"_

 _"Well. Yes."_

 _Alex crosses her arms, small smile on her face._

 _"Well in a way, I was. I was a dancer almost since I could walk. I've had the fleet-footedness and agility that comes with being a dancer, forever. Even after I stopped, that stuff stuck with me. It's almost like instinct now."_

 _Mirage hums quietly, before he realizes the girl in the passenger seat had asked him something._

 _"I am…sorry Alex. I did not hear what you said."_

 _"Nevermind. It's a stupid question."_

 _"Alex. I believe you humans say "There is no such thing as a stupid question." What is it?"_

 _"What…what does **fratello** mean? I heard you say that to Sideswipe when Mr. Sunshine arrived, and I was wondering."_

 _Mirage chuckles. "It means Brother."_

 _"Oh. Then what does… **piccola donnola patetico** mean? I remember you saying that to Galloway when we first met."_

 _'Oh this was going to be fun.'_

 _"Now that means Pathetic Little Weasel. It is my…_ personal nickname _for him."_

 _Alex smirks. "Well, it fits. He definitely looks the part."_

 _For the first time in a while, the normally calm and quiet Mech_ roared _with laughter. Now that he thought about it, the Director did look, and act a little like a weasel, with his beady eyes, and tendency to cower around the large Cybertronians when faced with opposition._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Mirage held in his chuckles at the memory. They had spent a little more time on the fact he sometimes spoke Italian words or phrases, and he had even taught Alex some. Speaking of Alex, the bell just rang, and he knew it took her about five minutes to get her things and come out.

* * *

Alex sighs as she opens her locker. Another day, and she was so glad there was only a few more months of school. Two to be precise. She grabs her binders, putting them in her backpack, and closes her locker. Looking down at her phone, she quikly texts her Guardian.

 _Just grabbed my stuff. Be out in a bit._

After receiving a reply, the teen stuffs her phone in her pocket. Even though it took a few weeks, Alex was starting to get used to the idea of having a Guardian. It felt…kind of nice to have someone looking after her for once.

Alex shakes those thoughts away with a small smile. Even though she enjoyed being around them, she didn't trust the Autobots completely. And besides, if Sideswipe ever thought she liked his obnoxious tendencies, she'd _never_ hear the end of it.

"Hey, _Alexandra_."

Alex growls. She was almost to freedom, and then _he_ just _had_ to show up. She didn't say anything, but kept walking.

 _'Maybe if you ignore it, it will go away.'_

Unfortunately, that was not the case. The figure follows right behind her down the hall and out the front doors. Practically leaping down the steps, Alex looks around and quickly spots the form of her maroon-colored Guardian. Before she can take one more step, a hand lands on her shoulder. The teenager spins around in anger, but before she can say anything, a pair of lips presses against hers.

* * *

Mirage sat patiently, when he got her text. He sent back a reply, and waited a little longer. The school doors open and there she-wait. Wasn't that the boy who bothered Alex everyday? Jake-something or other? He watches as Alex looks right at him, only for the boy to put his hand on her shoulder. Knowing what was going to come next, Mirage watches as Alex spins around and-OH PIT NO!

HE KISSED HER! THE LITTLE FRAGGER KISSED HER! Mirage's engine snarls in anger.

 _'WHY THAT LITTLE-'_ Suddenly, someone shouts. He looks to where Alex was, only to find Jake on the ground, a hand on his face. Mirage feels a sense of pride when he realizes his charge punched the boy. Alex storms over to him, and the Spy opens his passenger-side door. Alex slips in growling.

"Hurry up and get back to base. I need to disinfect my mouth." With a quiet chuckle, the Mech closes his door and pulls out of the school parking lot, speeding away.

* * *

Everyone turns towards the sound of the roaring engine. Mirage slides into the Hangar, skidding to a stop just before hitting Ironhide. The ebony Mech looks down at Mirage, surprise filling his optics. The younger Mech never drove this far into the Hangar; he usually stopped closer to the entrance to let Alex out and transform.

His door opens, and Alex hops out, storming to the back, and muttering to herself. Jazz walks in, looking behind himself.

"Anyone wanna tell meh why the lil' lady just storm' by meh, mutterin' promises of death?"

Ironhide snorts. "Ask Mirage. He's the one who had to drive her here."

The Italian Mech transforms, aware of all the optics on him.

"That boy who is always bothering her. He stopped her outside the school and…kissed her."

The second those words leave his mouth, the room is filled with snarling engines. Ironhide's cannons whirr loudly as his optics narrow. Other than Mirage, he was the one who saw Alex the most, with her staying at the Lennoxes again. She became part of the family he protects and as a result, anyone dumb enough to mess with her had to face his cannons.

Sideswipe slams his fist into his open palm.

"Alright. Where is the little punk? I'm ready to teach him a lesson."

"No need." Those two words stop everyone in their tracks.

"What do you mean Mirage?" Ratchet asks, ready to throw his wrench at something. Preferably the boy.

To answer the Medic's question, Mirage pulls up a video feed. He had gotten into the habit of recording his pickups in case something interesting happens. The video starts with her coming outside the school, then goes to the boy stopping her and kissing her. She pushes him off and slams her fist into his face, causing him to fall to the ground holding his nose.

The video ends with Alex stomping over to Mirage, and getting in. He shuts off the video and looks around. Everyone, including Optimus, and even _Sunstreaker_ had a smug grin. The sound of footsteps echoes through the Hangar and Alex appears.

"So. How was _your_ day?"

"Shut it Goldilocks." Sunstreaker growls at the nickname.

Alex seemed to make it her mission to give him a new nickname every week. Normally having to do with his paint color.

Ratchet steps forward, running a scan of Alex. He sighs.

"Alright Alex. Give me your hand." The girl moves her hand behind her.

 _"Alex."_ She holds out for another minute before giving in.

Everyone stares at the bruises littering her knuckles.

"Whoa. What did you do? Punch a brick wall?"

Alex shrugs as Ratchet starts applying the special ointment to her hand.

"Close. It was Jake's face actually. Sucker-punched him right in the nose. Hurt like the Pit though."

Mirage turns to Sideswipe, frowning. The silver frontliner raises up his servos.

"Hey, don't look at me dude. I didn't teach her that."

Mirage sighs, placing his servo on his faceplate. They were going to have to be careful. He didn't want his charge cursing like Ratchet or Ironhide.

Optimus smiles as he watches Mirage. The Mech had come a long way with Alex and even though they still had a long way to go, the two were getting closer every single day.

 _'I knew this would be good for you. Both of you.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the Italian words. (Google Translate)

1\. **Guerriero D'oro** = Golden Warrior

2\. **Fratello** = Brother

3\. **Piccola Donnola Patetico** = Pathetic Little Weasel


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello My Friends! I have created another chapter! Not much has been going on, but I was able to end school a week early thanks to being homeschooled. That means I might be able to update my stories more. YAY!**

 **So I have an announcement.** For those of you who read their stories, **_Eastern Apple_** is planning on quitting Fanfiction because some Jerkface decided to be, you know, a JERKFACE, and write a very hurtful Flame Review. **_Eastern Apple_** is an AWESOME writer who needs the love and support I KNOW humanity is capable of giving. No one should have to stop what they love doing because Mr. Jerkface can't handle their epic awesomeness. Keep writing _**Eastern Apple.**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers. Not even a little. I do own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in the story, however brief their appearance.

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

 **Blah** =Italian

* * *

"Alex…Alex wake up."

The teen groans, batting the hand away and dozing off again. The nudging continues, but she ignores it.

Alex had stayed up late, doing homework then talking to the girls at the orphanage in a video-chat. She was hoping to sleep in this weekend, but Ironhide didn't think it was that important. There's the sound of metal on metal, then Alex feels herself meeting the ground with a loud thud.

Alex sits up rubbing her head, then glares out the window at the smug faceplates of a certain Weapons Specialist. He had overturned her bed. Jerk.

"Seriously? Does the term 'Do Not Disturb' mean _anything_ to you guys? For _once_ I would like to be _dead to the world_ on the weekend. Does that compute in that thick helm of yours?"

Mirage chuckles. He learned a _long_ time ago that his young charge was _not_ a morning person. He was just glad the anger wasn't aimed at him this time. Not that it fazed him anymore, but still.

"Get dressed. We're needed at base. Another Cybertronian signal has been detected."

Alex looks up from grabbing her clothes to stare at the two massive beings at her window.

"Friendly?" Ironhide shrugs.

"We're not sure yet."

"That is why we need to go." Mirage finishes.

Alex looks at them a little longer, then heads to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

The whirr of the Groundbride startles the wildlife into scattering as large, metal beings step out. Optimus leads the trek towards the coordinates. Sunstreaker growls, wiping pine needles off his armor.

"Of _all_ the places they choose to land, they choose the forest?"

"Oh c'mon Sunshine. It's not that bad. Stop being such a baby."

Sunstreaker glares at the girl sitting on Sideswipe's shoulder.

He moves to grab her for the nickname, but a sharp look from the normally calm and collected Mirage prevents him from doing so. That was the only reason he didn't attack the fleshy. Her Guardian. That, and Ironhide had become fond of her, and would use him as target practice if he so much as _looked_ at the teen wrong. They make it to a small clearing.

"We're here." Jazz looks up, adding onto Optimus's comment.

"Just 'n tahm too."

Everyone looks up at the pod-no _ship_ coming through the atmosphere to land.

 _"A ship?_ What happened to the whole alien pod thing you guys had going on?"

Sideswipe snickers at the looks everyone gives Alex.

"We only have ships if there is more than one Cybertronian Alex. It is easier than multiple pods."

"Okay. So you know if their friendly or not?"

"Only one way to find out." Optimus states.

The ship lands, the ground shuddering. For a few seconds, nothing comes out, but then the sound of pedsteps echoes out. The first Mech out is a dark forest green, with brown accents, and bright blue optics.

"Hound?" The Mech zeroes in on Mirage, his faceplates breaking out into a large grin.

"Mirage!" The red spy has no time to prepare as the newcomer crushes him in a massive bear hug.

Alex holds back laughter as her Guardian is hugged. He wasn't one for a lot of physical contact, but he seemed genuinely happy to see this 'Bot. Even if he was being nearly snapped in two.

"H-Hound…you're…crushing…me!" The Mech lets go, setting the slightly smaller Mech down.

"Heh. Sorry 'Rage." Hound says, rubbing the back of his helm.

Mirage chuckles, placing a servo on his friend's arm.

"It is good too see you too **M** **io amico**. Who else is with you?"

Before the green Scout can answer, there is a crash and a loud yelp.

"Red get back here!"

"NEVER! YOU WANT TO SEND ME INTO A DECEPTICON TRAP! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE! _WHERE IT'S SAFE!_ "

The shout makes Optimus sigh. "Ratchet?"

"Don't worry Prime. Got the sedatives right here. Just need him outside."

Alex stops in her tracks.

"Whoa, what? Why do you need sedatives? Exactly who are you expecting to come out of that ship?"

"Red Alert."

"Who?" Another crash and a curse keeps her question from being answered.

A large, red and white Mech comes out of the ship, dragging a smaller, red, white, and black Mech by the arm. The smaller Mech has audial horns that, to Alex's surprise, were sparking madly.

The smaller Mech sees the group of 'Bots, and panics, wrenching his arm out of the iron grip and racing back inside the ship. The larger Mech groans and turns to the group.

"Excuse meh a sec Prahm." And turns around, stomping right back into the ship.

Alex looks at Optimus, arms crossed, and one eyebrow lifted in question. The flamed Mech sighs.

"Inferno and Red Alert. They are best friends, but Red Alert suffers from-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SECURITY BREACH! **_SECURITY BREACH_ _!_** STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"…Paranoia."

The larger Mech, Inferno, comes out again, Red Alert slung over his shoulder. The smaller Mech was struggling to get back into the ship, but Inferno walks right over to the team, cooling fans running slightly. He sets Red Alert down, and immediately grabs the Mech's scruff bar to keep him in place. Ignoring the snickering of the Twins and Jazz, he smiles at Optimus.

"Prahm."

* * *

Hound heads down to the Rec Room. Him and the others had finally gotten back to base after being introduced to the humans. Humans. Such a strange species, but then again, any organic species was strange. In a good way of course, especially that girl with Mirage. The Scout smiles. He was glad his friend was taking care of her, but there was something about Alex that was intriguing. She seemed to be hiding something, not fully trusting the Autobots. He was curious as to what that something was, but he wouldn't-

"Hey!" Hound jumps back, startled.

There, right in front of him, was the subject of his thoughts.

Alex stares at the 'Bot in front of her. He looked distracted by something and almost stepped on her, causing her to shout out.

"My apologies. I guess I am still getting used to the idea of little organics running around."

Alex sighs. "You have scanners right? Do you have one that tells you that you're near something?"

Hound confirms it, and she continues. "Have it scan for humans. It will alert you if you're near one, and it will be annoying as Pit, but it'll keep you from stepping on us until you get used to the idea of looking down."

Hound does what she says, and blinks as he's alerted to an organic in front of him.

"It works. Thank you Alex, I think this'll be very useful for the time being."

Alex nods and starts to walk past him when he stops her. The Teen turns back.

"Yeah?"

Hound shuffles his peds.

"Well you see, I'm a little curious about humans and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

Alex finds herself smiling at the 'Bot in front of her. He was just like-

 _'Focus Alex.'_

"Sure you can ask me some stuff. Let's head to the Rec Room. That is where you were headed, right?"

Hound nods, then hesitating slightly, kneels down and offers his servo. Alex climbs on, being used to it now. The green 'Bot stands up, and continues on his way to the Rec Room.

"So I was wondering…"

His voice fades out, and Mirage deactivates his cloak, becoming visible again. Alex didn't know, but he activated his invisibility a lot. Sometimes he would stay awake at night outside her window with it activated. He would reach though the window to comfort her when she started to have what the humans called "Nightmares". He didn't know why he did it, he just did it.

 _'Must come with being a Guardian.'_

With that thought, Mirage walks to the Rec Room, deciding to spend time with his charge and his friend. Mirage feels a sharp pain in his chest, but ignores it.

 _'It's probably nothing.'_

Little did he know, but it would only get worse.

* * *

 **A/N:** Italian Translations (Google Translate)

1\. **Mio Amico** = My friend


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello my friends! So, so, SO sorry for the long wait. My parents put "Parental Blocks" on the computer I share with my younger brother because of something he did, so the computer (which is like, a hundred years old) blocked EVERYTHING instead of the just the stuff it was supposed to block. So I am using my Mom's computer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned. That is it.

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

 **Blah** = Italian

A BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited _Invisible Guardian._ You people are awesome.

* * *

Alex wakes up with a shout, breathing hard. A sudden tap at her window causes her to look in that direction. The sight of a pair of bright blue optics makes the teen jump, but she soon recovers. Climbing out of bed, Alex walks over to window, opening it up to talk to her wide-awake Guardian.

"Are you alright Alex? I heard you shout." Mirage asks, worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

Mirage studies her features. The girl was avoiding his gaze, with her arms wrapped around her middle, and shaking slightly.

"It was another nightmare." Alex looks up, surprised.

"H-How did you know?"

Mirage smiles, gently reaching through the window, and picking her up.

He brings her outside. Being almost summer, the night air was warm, with a light breeze.

"I am your Guardian. It is my job to know the signs of a **spavento sonno**. That, and you would not have shouted if it were a pleasant dream."

Alex lets out a breath. "Yeah. You have a point there. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It is alright. Actually, I was already awake."

"You were?" At the nod, Alex starts to think.

 _'Why was Mirage already awake? Didn't he ever recharge?'_

* * *

Mirage watches her face fill with confusion. He didn't want her to know, then start to worry, but he had started to have more chest pains. He contacted Ratchet about it, and the medic told him to come see him after dropping Alex off at school. That was why he was already awake when Alex woke up from her nightmare.

Returning to the realm of reality, Mirage notices that his **piccolo guerriero** had calmed down, but she still looked troubled by something. Not wanting to pry, he thinks of something, and gets her attention.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

* * *

Alex sighs. The day was almost over, but this teacher would drone on…and on… _and on_. Suddenly a low rumble causes the windows to vibrate, and Alex smiles. Dark clouds were in the distance, which meant a storm. She loved the rain. Absolutely loved it. The bell rings and Alex gathers up her stuff, slipping out of the classroom and into the rushing river of students.

Making it outside, Alex looks around for the shining maroon paint of her Guardian. To her confusion, the Mech wasn't there. She listens for the musical honk that he had-courtesy of a prank done by Sideswipe-but there was nothing. Alex looks up at the sky, the clouds still far away. The base was only a few miles outside the city; she could make it before the storm broke.

 _'Never again.'_

Alex was freezing. You'd think that being close to summer, any storm would have a nice, warm rain. But _no_. It _had_ to be _freezing cold_ rain that came pouring down. In _sheets_. With _no visibility whatsoever_. Muttering curses in both Cybertronian-thanks to Ratchet and Ironhide- and Italian-Mirage thought she could never hear him cursing in the foreign language, the poor Bot- Alex pulls her jacket closer.

The storm had broken earlier than she thought, immediately soaking her with rain. Fortunately, there was no lightning. That would've sucked. _Alot_. _Unfortunately_ , she was still a mile or so from base. And no one was picking up her calls. Which sucked. _Alot_.

Suddenly, the rain is no longer pounding down on her. Stopping in her tracks, Alex looks up, meeting an icy glower, the figure's silhouette barely visible.

"Hey."

* * *

Something was wrong. Will could feel it, and he didn't like it.

"Hey Will. You alright man?" The Major looks at Epps, the dark-skinned man observing his friend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Epps frowns.

"Seriously? We've known each other _how long?_ I think I can tell when you're worried."

"He is correct Major Lennox." They turn to Optimus, the regal Mech also staring at him with concern.

"You seem troubled by something. What is it?"

Will looks around.

"Are you guys getting the feeling something's not right? Or that something's missing?"

Before either can answer, the door to the Hangar opens, letting in a soaked and shivering figure.

"Alex!" Rushing down the stairs, Will helps her take off her backpack and jacket, wrapping a blanket that Bumblebee offered around her, and leading her away from the entrance.

"Did you walk all the way here in the storm?" The teen shakes her head, lips tinted blue with cold.

"N-Nope. I h-hitched a r-ride." A snort makes everyone turn to the entrance, Sunstreaker stepping inside.

Puddles form around the Mech as water streams off his armor.

"Don't expect me to do it again."

As he walks off, Alex calls out as best she can.

"T-Thanks Lemon."

A grunt is all she gets, but the shivering teen doesn't care. Hound takes her to Medbay, knowing that Ratchet would be able to warm her up in no time.

* * *

The two arrive at the Medbay, Mirage on a berth with wires connected to his chest, being the first thing they see. The Spy's optics widen at the sight of his charge shivering in his best friend's servo.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Hound steps forward, handing her to the smaller Mech, and explaining what happened.

"Mirage, hold her to your chest. Your spark will warm her."

Doing what Ratchet instructs, Mirage brings the small human to his chest, smiling when Alex immediately curls into the heat, nuzzling his armor.

Hound leaves, planning on interrogating-I mean _questioning_ his friend about what was wrong with him.

Ratchet turns to Mirage after Hound leaves, and is surprised to find the Mech's completely relaxed as Alex sleeps in his servo. The Medic looks at his vitals, blinking in shock. When the maroon Mech had contacted him earlier that morning concerning chest pains, Ratchet figured it was something to do with how he recharged. After all, he did spend almost every night at the Lennox's ranch in vehicle mode. Sometimes not even recharging.

However, when he hooked him up to the equipment, it showed that his spark was stressed. Now, Mirage's spark was completely fine. It baffled him, but suddenly, he had an idea.

"Mirage, do you feel anymore pain?" The Mech shakes his head.

"No. Alex is alright now, and I feel better."

Ratchet grins. That is exactly what he wanted to hear. He starts to unhook the wires.

"Well Mirage, I believe I have found the cause of your chest pains. You are starting to form a bond with Miss Hollands here."

Mirage feels his energon freeze. "A-A bond? But…that is _impossible!"_

Ratchet crosses his arms. "Not really. Bumblebee was able to form a Guardian Bond with Mr. Witwicky was he not? And you said the pain comes when Alex is having a nightmare, or when she's not around. It stresses your spark when things like that happen. Tell me. What does that sound like to you?"

That makes Mirage stop and think. A Bond? That _would_ explain the sudden urges to protect her from everything, including her nightmares, but he still couldn't believe it. Yes they knew each other for almost two months, but a bond already forming in that small amount of time?

A shift in pressure on his servo makes the Mech snap out of his thoughts and look down. Alex stops moving, having found a more comfortable position, and falls back asleep. Ratchet steps forward and scans her, happy with the results.

"Well, this is promising. Alex is warming up nicely from her trip in the rain, and will be fully recovered soon. She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up, but for now, let her get some sleep. Judging from what you've told me, she doesn't get a lot of sleep thanks to her nightmares."

Mirage thanks him and leaves, not seeing the grin morph into an even bigger one. Ratchet chuckles when the door closes.

 _'A bond. Who would've thought.'_

* * *

 **A/N:** Here are the translations (Google Translate):

1. **Spavento Sonno** -sleep scare

2. **Piccolo Guerriero** -little warrior


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey people! I got a new chapter here for  Invisible Guardian. This one is a little on the depressing side as a secret comes out in the open. Yes, the reason why Alex is the way she is. I felt it was time for this, so be prepared. Also, the quote near the end of the chapter is from a movie. Thumbs up to whoever knows what movie.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs you find.**

 **Blah** =Italian (translation on the bottom)

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

 _Wolfimus Prime_ : Yes the chapter was fluffy :). This one though is a little more on the depressing side.

 _The Silvernote_ : Yes a bond _is_ pretty exciting huh? Don't worry though, I won't tell you any spoilers about what happens with Alex's dad.

 _'Til all are one_ : Your wait is over my friend, for here is the next chapter!

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS! FLAMES ARE NOT!

* * *

A yawn erupts from Alex's mouth as the teacher continues to talk. School was never her most favorite thing. It wasn't that she hated school, it just wasn't that interesting for her. The room suddenly echoes with the ringing of the bell. Lunchtime.

* * *

Alex looks around for an empty, out-of-the-way table. She didn't like sitting with people she didn't know. Which was _everyone_. Spotting an unoccupied table in the corner of the cafeteria, Alex starts over to it. Just as she was almost to it, her way is blocked by something. Or rather, some _one_.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Alex looks up into the face of the resident school bully, Terence Mitchell. Captain of the football team, Terence was a… _special_ kind of person. He redefined the meaning of "All brawn, no brains." Alex sighs.

"What do you want Terence? Don't you have some kid's lunch money to steal?"

Terence leans close. "What I want is for you to go back to the orphanage."

Alex raises an eyebrow, aware of the now quieting cafeteria.

" _Really?_ _That's_ the _best_ you can come up with? You apparently didn't know, so I'll put it in terms that your underdeveloped brain can understand. I'm not an orphan. I have a Dad. He's overseas right now, fighting for the freedom of people like you."

A few snickers sound from around them as Alex slips past Terence and his buddies. A hard shove causes Alex to sprawl on the floor, and the laughter of Terence and his pals echoes around her. Taking a deep breath, Alex prepares to get up, when what Terence says next stops her cold.

"You really think that's why your Dad is not here? He actually didn't want a pathetic excuse for a daughter. He probably went overseas so he could get away from you. He probably hoped you'd died in that car crash like your-"

A sudden fist in his face prevents Terence from continuing. He falls to the floor holding his now heavily bleeding nose. Everyone looks at Alex. Her sunglasses had fallen off, showing her flashing, fury-filled green eyes. Terence's buddies go into fighting stances, and Alex grins, the expression dark. She cracks her knuckles.

"I've waited a _long_ time for this. Go ahead. _Make my day."_

* * *

It was quiet in the Autobot's Hangar. Lennox had gone to pick up Alex from school, but took his own truck instead of Ironhide. That's when the Autobots knew something was wrong. They just didn't know what. So they were waiting.

An engine alerts them to the arrival of Lennox and Alex, but something was definitely wrong. Shouting, anger-filled voices echoed as Alex storms in, baseball cap on and hood pulled up, shielding her face. Will follows her in.

"Alex this is serious!"

"Oh c'mon Lennox. It wasn't _that_ bad."

"Wasn't that bad?! Alex you were _ARRESTED!"_

Those few words make every single Autobot freeze. Jazz breaks the tension.

"A'ight why don' we calm down. Wha's goin' on Lennox?"

Will puts a hand on his forehead.

"Alex got into a fight at school and the police got involved."

Alex scoffs, crossing her arms, "Please. It was just a warning and that's it."

Optimus steps in before Lennox can start yelling again.

"Alex. Why is your face covered? Please remove your hood and hat."

Alex doesn't say anything at first, then reaches up. Grabbing the brim of her hat, she pulls it off, bringng her hood down as well. Optics widen as all the Autobots gasp at what they see.

Alex has a black eye, bruises on her jaw, and a cut lip. She looks up at all of them, anger still in her eyes.

"What? I've been in fights before."

"Alex. Why did you fight? You should know better."

Alex looks away, her hands curling into fists.

"It's none of your business."

Will steps forward. "Alex, we don't understand-"

"No, you _don't_ understand! You've _NEVER_ understood! Yes, I got into a fight. In all honesty, he deserved it! _ALL OF IT_! He brought it upon himself when he-"

Alex cuts herself off, shaking.

Mirage speaks up.

"Alex, what did he do? Please, you need to tell us."

The teen explodes.

"He knew about the crash! I lost my little brother in that crash and he _knew_! He knew and reminded me of every ounce of pain I felt when I discovered my brother was dead. _TERENCE DESERVED EVERYTHING I DID TO HIM TODAY! EVERY SINGLE THING!"_

Tears were now streaming down her face as Alex runs out of the main hangar, leaving everyone to process what was just said.

Will heads in the direction she went, all his anger from before gone.

"I…I should go talk to her."

* * *

"Alex?"

Major Lennox opens the door into the room, looking around. Alex would sometimes stay at base overnight, so she got a room with a dresser, connected bathroom, and queen-sized bed; that's where she was now, lying on her side on the bed, her back to the door.

Stepping into the room, Lennox goes over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He looks at her still shaking form and sighs.

"Alex, you're right. I don't understand. You telling us things like this helps us understand though. I might not be your Dad, but know that you can tell me anything."

Lennox gets up to leave, when a quiet voice stops him.

"Joshua."

Lennox turns, "What did you say?"

Alex sits up and pulls her knees to her chest.

"My little brother. His name was Joshua. My mom died about a month after he was born. I was four at the time. I grew up not really remembering my mom, but Josh grew up never even _knowing_ her. I had to grow up quickly with my Dad always leaving for months at a time and I never really trusted anyone because of it. I stopped going to school to take care of the house and Josh, but the one thing I didn't stop doing was dancing. He loved it when I danced and he saw that I loved it too. He made me promise to _never_ stop, even if something bad happened. I was his rock, the person he came to when he had problems in school or whatever. And then the accident happened. The last time my dad came back, we went to this little ice-cream place near our house. It was a sort of tradition we had. I don't really remember much of what happened, but apparently a drunk driver T-boned us. I was in the front seat, and Josh was sitting in the back behind my dad. My side was the side that got hit. When I woke up, I was in the Hospital and my Dad said that Josh was dead. He was only six."

Tears start to flow again as Alex recounts all of this.

" _I_ was supposed to be the one to die. ME! Not Josh! It was _my_ side that got hit. The _one_ person that trusted me, I wasn't able to protect him. And he was killed because of it! _He trusted me!_ And I-"

Alex chokes back a sob, "…And I let him down. _It's all my fault."_

Lennox doesn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around the now sobbing teen. Alex buries her face into his chest, letting all the pain she'd kept bottled up loose. The Major sits there holding her, and when he feels she's calmed down enough, he speaks, his voice soft.

"Alex, I know how you're feeling. Not a day goes by when I feel I could've prevented one of my friends from being killed in the field. I blamed myself for all their deaths. But Alex, would you have liked to die in that crash, leaving your little brother without not only a mom, but a sister as well? Yeah he didn't live long, but he lived a life that was filled with love from you. Continue to live your life for him. Now you have to let him go Alex."

"I-I c-can't. I c-can't l-let him g-go."

Will tightens his hold slightly.

"I know it's hard Alex, but your life will be so much better if you do. There's a quote I heard. **'If you really love someone, they stay in your heart forever.'** Letting Joshua go doesn't mean you'll forget him. It just means you'll be able to move on. Do you understand?"

He feels her nod slightly. He continues to hold her until her crying dies down to hiccups and sniffles.

"Hey Alex? How did you learn to fight like that?"

Alex lets out a quiet laugh, making Lennox smile.

"My dad taught me. He wanted me to be able to defend myself if needed."

* * *

Mirage smiles. He was leaning against the wall next to Alex's door, and had listened to the entire conversation. Letting Lennox take care of his young charge gave her the closure and support she needed.

 _ **'Non ce bisogno de essere piu forte.** Let us help you Alex.'_

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Here is the translation for the Italian (Google Translate):

1\. **Non ce bisogno de essere più forte** = You don't have to be strong anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** HELLO PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! Here's my new Chapter of _Invisible Guardian_ , ready for you to lay your eyes (or optics) on. I'm sorry to say that like the previous Chapter, this one is a little depressing as well.

So normally I would answer reviews, but they were all mostly about the same thing, so I'm gonna do a "Multi-Review Comment":

I'm so very sorry I made so many people cry when they read the last Chapter. Honestly though, I was surprised when so many people said that they cried when reading it. I am a naturally happy person who does not do "sad and depressing." Therefore I was somewhat happy that I affected you guys like that.

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

 **Blah** = Italian

ENJOY THE CHAPTER! PLEASE COMMENT AND IF YOU FLAME _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Alex walks around the base, looking for Hound. The nature-loving Bot had come to her earlier wanting to ask more questions, so she had said she'd meet him in the Rec Room. When she got there however, he was nowhere to be seen. So now here she was, wandering around base, trying to find the army-green Jeep.

Passing a door, Alex pauses when she hears beeping, and loud curses. Before she can comprehend what's happening, the teen is scooped up as an explosion rings out and smoke fills the hall. The Bot who had scooped her up had rolled out of the way of the door, which had been blown off its hinges.

Coughing, Alex looks up into the somewhat familiar amber visor of the Second in Command.

"P-Prowl?"

The black and white Mech nods.

"Are you alright Miss Alexandra?"

Alex opens her mouth to answer, only to start coughing again as more thick, foul-smelling smoke fills her lungs.

"Alex! **Piccolo Guerriero!** Are you alright?"

Alex is snatched out of Prowl's servos and moved over to where the smoke is not as thick.

The Teen nods, her eyes watering.

 **"Io sono protettore bene**. It's just a little smoke. Where did it come from though?"

Mirage smiles, glad that his charge was safe, then his smile disappears as he looks over to where Ratchet was treating a certain red, white, and green, soot-covered Mech. Handing Alex over to Hound-who had arrived with him- the maroon Mech stalks over to Wheeljack, picking him up by the shoulder joints, and slams him against the wall. His optics flash with barely constrained anger.

"You are on the edge Wheeljack. The edge! You are fortunate Prowl was here or you would have killed Alex with your carelessness."

Wheeljack's optics were wide.

"I-I'm sorry Mirage. I-I had no idea Alex was outside the door. Honest! I didn't think-"

"No! You never think, do you?! You could have killed Alex and-"

"Mirage!"

The maroon Mech stops as his name is shouted, interrupting him mid-sentence. He looks over to where Alex was now standing on Hound's servo, her eyes narrowed.

"Can I talk to you? _Now?"_

Dropping Wheeljack back onto the ground, the Spy goes over to his charge, taking her into his servo, and walking away. Once around the corner, Mirage looks down as he feels something kick his digits.

"Alex listen-"

"No, _you_ listen! I don't know _what_ has gotten into you these past few days, but it's starting to get _really_ old! Then you go and do _this?!_ Wheeljack did nothing wrong! While you were right in saying it was a good thing Prowl was there, you had no right to treat Wheeljack like that! You acted like a bully and that's not you!"

Those last few words hit Mirage right in the spark, and his helm lowers. He knew how much Alex hated bullies. She was right. He had acted so un-like himself in those few seconds. A gentle hand placed on his metal cheek causes him to look at his charge. Her eyes were soft now, so different than before, when there was nothing but anger.

"Mirage, what happened there? You've never done that before and honestly, it was kind of scary."

Well, he had talked to Ratchet about what to tell Alex regarding the bond they shared, but was unsure when the right time would be. Guess this was it.

"Alex, what do you know about bonds?"

Alex pauses, the question unexpected. She'd had a brief discussion with Ratchet about bonds, but what did-oh. _OH._

"Wait. Are you saying _we_ have a bond?"

Mirage quickly reassures her, "Not the kind of bond you are no doubt thinking of, between Sparkmates; we have what is called a Guardian-Charge bond. It means that when you are in danger, I go into overdrive, trying to protect you. It also means my emotions can erupt, like when I got mad at Wheeljack for something that was unknown to him. I'm sorry you had to find out this way **Piccolo Guerriero**. It was not my intention."

Alex smiles.

"I forgive you Mirage. It explains your funky behavior the last couple of days. I'm glad you explained it to me."

Mirage smiles and starts to continue walking, when Alex speaks up again.

"You still gotta apologize to Wheeljack though."

 _'Scrap.'_

* * *

It was quiet on the Lennox's ranch a few days later. Alex was currently lounging on Hound's hood as she rested in the sunshine and answered the ever-curious Scout's questions. Mirage had to applaud his charge. He knew Hound could be a bit overwhelming with his many questions, but Alex was taking them with a patience he didn't know she had.

"Alright Hound. I think that's enough questions for now. I gotta get something to eat. I've been out here since I woke up, and I didn't get any breakfast."

The teen slides off his hood and onto the ground. Saying a quick goodbye, with promises to be back soon, she jogs over to the house and disappears inside. Mirage rolls up beside his friend.

"You are always asking her questions. She's not the only human who knows of us."

The army jeep shifts on his tires.

"I know. I just like talking to her is all. Besides, it means I get to spend time with my two closest friends. You and her."

Mirage smiles when he hears that. He would never admit it to anyone but Hound, and maybe Alex, but he had missed the green Mech's company. Before anything else can be said, the sound of car engines alert them to unexpected company. The two of them stiffen, and Mirage comms. Ironhide.

 **:Ironhide…:**

 **:I hear them Mirage. They're not Cons. I checked and double-checked.:**

That makes the two of them relax and they watch as a black SUV arrives down the dirt road. The vehicle slows to a stop, and two men in Military uniforms get out. They were unknown to Mirage, which immediately put him on edge. The sight of their uniforms also gave him a bad feeling in his spark.

The two Autobots watch as the two men walk up to the front door and knock. Will answers the door and lets the two of them in. About five minutes pass when Alex suddenly bolts out the front door, flies down the porch steps, and runs past them, tears streaming down her face. That was when Mirage knew why those men were there.

Her Dad wasn't coming home.

* * *

Alex was sitting at the foot of the old oak, her knees pulled up to her chest. That's how Mirage found his young charge. Just sitting there, sobbing. He kneels down next to her.

"Alex."

The teen looks up at her Guardian, and she launches herself at him, clinging to his leg armor burying her face into it as her tears come back full force. Mirage's optics soften. He hated seeing his strong-willed girl like this. Gently picking her up, he adjusts himself so he's sitting down, his legs stretched out, and leaning against the mighty oak.

Mirage doesn't say anything. He didn't have to to let Alex know he was there for her. He just sits there, holding her.

* * *

It's late when they get back to the house. He steps up to her window, and is surprised to find it open. Then he finds Sarah and Will in the doorway. Mirage reaches through to put Alex on her bed when Sarah stops him.

"Let her stay with you tonight Mirage. She needs you now more than ever."

Mirage nods and backs up from the window. Going over to the barn, he slips inside and carefully transforms around Alex until she's nestled in his front seat. After making sure she's comfortable, he thinks back to before, when he comforted her.

He had comforted her when she was at her lowest point. Now, he needed to think of something that would make sure nothing would hurt her anymore. Suddenly, he had an idea. He needed to talk to some people first.

Right now though, he needed to get some rest. Settling down, he slowly slips into recharge, ready for whatever the next few days decided to throw his way, and prepared to face whatever challenges he encountered head-on.

For his little girl.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the Italian stuff that was in the Chapter (Google Translate)

1. **Piccolo Guerriero** = Little Warrior

2\. **I'm alright protector** = Io sono protettore bene


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey. Hey, guess what? It's the new Chapter of _Invisible Guardian_.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own any and all OCs mentioned in the story.**

I forgot to mention: In Chapter 11, Alex has that breakdown and reveals the secret about her brother. The events that happen in Chapter 12 happen about a week later. Just thought I'd clear that up. :)

 _StormMoonStarLight:_ I will try to keep up the good work you want from me. :)

 _The Silvernote_ _:_ I have the update that shares Alex's fate MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)

 _Galem:_ I'm sad to say that her Dad does not return. That would go against what I've had planned from the starts of this story. This Chapter will tell you what happens to Alex now.

 _Wolfimus Prime:_ I'm happy to say that this Chapter is not sad _or_ depressing

PLEASE COMMENT! ANY AND ALL _**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

It's been about two weeks since Alex got the devastating news about her father, and Mirage saw how it affected her. Everyone could. The teen had dark circles under her eyes from little sleep, and she barely ate. That's where Mirage was now. In the Lennox's kitchen, using his Holoform to try and persuade Alex to eat.

 **"Piccolo Guerriero.** Please. You need to eat."

Alex looks at the bowl of soup in front of her, but makes no move to eat it. Mirage sighs. He knew that losing her father was hurting her, but he also knew something else. In the three-and-a-half months he's known her, Mirage knew that Alex never gave up this easily. She was too stubborn.

"I know you miss him, but he wouldn't want you to be like this. You need to be strong. Please Alex."

The fourteen-year-old looks at Mirage, then slowly reaches forward and picks up the spoon. Scooping up the soup, she brings it to her lips and swallows the spoonful. Mirage smiles as his charge starts eating more of the soup, no doubt realizing how hungry she really was. Soon, the bowl is empty and Alex shifts.

"Can we go to the base now? I figured everyone would be worried about me."

Mirage blinks in surprise, then smiles. Getting up, he leads her outside.

"That won't be necessary Alex."

Alex steps outside and comes face-to-faceplate with two baby-blue optics.

"B-Bee?"

Looking around, she realizes that almost all the Autobots are there. Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, the Twins, _everyone_. Mirage disengages his Holoform and transforms, picking Alex up. Optimus steps forward, and holds out his servo. After Alex situates herself, the massive Prime softly smiles.

"We are very sorry about your father Alex. If there is anything we can do, just let us know."

Alex nods, then pauses.

"I'd… actually like to go for a drive if that's alright. I never finished answering Hound's questions." Optimus smiles, and sets her down.

Hound transforms into his Jeep form and Alex climbs in. the two of them drive off, leaving the rest of the Autobots, including Mirage, at the ranch.

"Aren't you gonna follow them Mirage?" Sideswipe asks.

The red Mech shrugs.

"No. Alex needs some time alone with someone like Hound. Besides, short of a Decepticon attack, there is not really anything that can happen during a simple drive."

* * *

Oh how the universe loved proving him wrong. Hound came back after an hour, Alex carrying something in her jacket. The something turned out to be a slightly thin, dirt covered puppy that they had almost hit. Now, Alex was sitting on the porch steps, waiting for Will and Sarah to come back from an errand. Which would be about…now.

Will and Sarah blink in surprise at the sight of a wiggly puppy in Alex's arms. The teen stands up and walks over to them. Will rubs his head.

"Well. Didn't think this would be what we came home to, but I guess you can keep it."

Alex looks up in surprise, and Sarah smiles.

"We're your Foster Parents now. It's the least we can do Alex."

It takes a few seconds for Alex to realize what she just said, but soon the teen breaks out into the biggest grin Mirage has seen. She sets the puppy down and wraps her arms around Will and Sarah. They smile and hug her back, before a shout from makes them break the embrace.

Everyone bursts into laughter at the sight of Ironhide trying to climb on top of Optimus in order to get away from the puppy. Ironhide had a look of terror, while Optimus just looked lost. Will picks up the puppy and hands it to Alex.

"You should probably give it a bath. Then we can get it checked out by a Vet and get the stuff we need."

Alex nods, and Hound and Bumblebee both offer to help her get it cleaned up.

* * *

"What about Clayton?"

"No."

"Jack?"

"No."

"…Fluffbutt?"

"Epps I am going to throw my shoe at you."

Mirage lets out a chuckle. It has been two days since Alex and Hound found the puppy. They had cleaned it up, and taken it to a Vet where they found it was a boy. Now Alex was sitting on a crate at base, trying to figure out a name for him, and Epps wasn't helping. _At all._

Alex picks the puppy up, looking at him. He was a German Shepherd with the normal fluffy fur and floppy ears.

 _'Maybe something to do with his appearance.'_

She looks at his head, and spots something that catches her interest.

"Hey Epps. What does this marking look like to you?"

The soldier looks at where she's pointing. Mirage looks as well, and sees the marking looks like a shovel head. Upon closer inspection, he realizes that it looks like something else.

Alex sets the puppy down and pulls out a deck of cards. She shifts through them, and picks out a specific card: The Ace of Spades.

Alex smiles when the puppy starts to gnaw on the corner of the card.

"That's what we'll name you. Ace of Spades. Ace for short."

* * *

Optimus smiles as he watches Alex start to play with the newly-dubbed Ace. The Prime was happy that she was starting to recover from the current events, and he knew that Mirage and the Lennoxes would take care of her.

Suddenly a voice snaps him out of his thoughts. The Prime looks down at who spoke.

"Yes Mirage?"

Mirage shifts.

"There's something I would like to discuss with you Prime. _Privately."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the Italian (Google Translate):

1\. **Piccolo Guerriero** \- Little Warrior


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I apologize for the pathetic length of this Chapter. School has started up again for me. Senior Year began yesterday. I don't even know if I'll be able to update this alot (I might, being...you know, HOMESCHOOLED and everything) but I will try my best.

 **Disclaimer: i don't own TransFormers. i only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story.**

 _Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl: Yes it was sad when Alex discovered her dad was KIA. But adorable puppy Ace will make it all_ _better. :)_

 _Wolfimus Prime: I think you'll be happy to know that Ace is just a normal puppy. No special powers and NOT a Con in disguise._

 _The Silvernote: I was kind of unsure how to comment on your review. You were dead on. I wasn't planning on revealing it until later, but your review left me no choice. :)_

 **:Blah: Comm. Link**

 _'Blah': Thoughts_

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _ **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

"Ace! Get back here!"

Mirage chuckles as Alex chases the puppy around the Main Hangar. She had been trying to teach him to walk on a leash, but the puppy had slipped out of his collar and bolted. For a clumsy, four-month-old pup, Ace was surprisingly fast and agile.

The maroon Mech finds himself holding back complete laughter as Ace runs in front of Ironhide, causing the Mech to shout out and try to climb on top of the Bot closest to him. Who just happened to be Prowl. The SIC was _not_ impressed.

Optimus smiles as he watches Alex. Thanks to the combined efforts of Mirage and the Lennoxes, she was almost fully recovered from the news about her father. They'd had a service for him, and every single Autobot had been there in Holoform to support Alex. A sudden, high-pitched bark makes the massive being look down, thoughts interrupted. Ace was standing in front of him, panting, and tail wagging.

"Hello little one. Are you giving Alex a hard time?"

Ace lets out another squeaking bark as Alex finally catches him.

"He's more trouble than-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The shout causes everyone in the Hangar to look towards the entrance, where a certain Liason was standing.

"Director Galloway. To what do we owe the… _pleasure_ of being graced with your presence?" Everyone snickers at Prowl's comment.

 _'Who knew he could be_ that _sarcastic?'_

The government official narrows his eyes.

"What is going on? I leave you machines alone for a month and I find out that not only did you not hear anything about the Decepticons, but you _ALL_ leave base to go to a funeral for some soldier you didn't even _know?"_

A deep growl echoes through the Hangar. Before anyone could stop him, Sunstreaker stalks forward and picks up the man in his fist. He _radiated_ anger.

"Listen well flesh-bag. We might not have known Alex's dad, _but we are not sparkless_. She's one of us, so we weren't just going to sit by and _do nothing_. You of all people should be grateful to have had someone like that was on your side. You _ever_ say something that disrespectful again, _I'll crush you like the pathetic insect you are. Understood?"_

Galloway nods, and when Sunstreaker releases him, the man bids a hasty retreat. The golden Mech turns, facing all the shocked faces and faceplates of his companions.

"I'm going to the training room." With that, the volatile Mech storms away.

"Did he really mean all of that?"

Sideswipe smiles at her question.

"Yeah Alex. He meant every word. Now c'mon, we still need to do that MarioKart Rematch."

"You're on!"

* * *

Mirage watches as Alex breathes deeply as she slept. She stayed at the base all the time now, and so her living arrangements were a little more permanent. She was also getting a lot more sleep. A sudden sniffle breaks him out of his thoughts, and the Spy looks back at his charge. She was crying in her sleep again.

He reaches over and slowly runs his finger down her back. The soothing motion calms the teen down, making her slip deeper into sleep.

 **:Autobot Mirage?:**

The voice on the comm. was familiar to him, having met the person before.

 **:This is him. I take it you received my message?:**

 **:Yes. What was it you wanted to discuss?:**

Mirage looks at Alex. She was sleeping, so he knew he couldn't wake her up. Leaving her room, he goes to his-which happened to be located right across from hers-and makes sure Hound isn't in there. He gets back on the comm.

 **:You have heard about the young girl staying with us correct?:**

 **:Alex? Yes. I was good friends with her father. Why do you ask?:**

Mirage doesn't hesitate. He had to do this.

 **:What would I have to do to adopt her?:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello my friends. I am so, so, SO sorry for this Chapter. Like the last one, this one is pathetically short. It's mostly just filler. So...yeah.

ANYWAYS, I have some news. For those of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited it, I'm sorry to say that I am thinking of deleting my other story **"** **Fury of the Night".** I have not focused on it and honestly, I have lost the inspiration to continue it. However, if you guys want me to keep writing it, let me know and I will try to continue.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TransFormers. I only own the storyline and any and all OCs mentioned in said story.**

AND HOLY FLIP-NUGGETS PEOPLE! SIX REVIEWS?! I normally only have two or three reviews to a Chapter. This made my little Writer's Heart happy.

 _Starlit Storyteller:_ I'm glad you liked the last chapter. and don't worry, I'm sure Alex will like the idea of Mirage being her new Dad. :)

 _The Silvernote:_ I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I think you will also be pleased to know that I _am_ attempting to write a book. It's not Transformers, but I am attempting it. :)

 _Wolfimus Prime:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the last Chapter so much Wolfimus. I hope you enjoy this one too.

 _Galem:_ Yes, Mirage really is going to adopt Alex, but she doesn't know it. And Ironhide climbing on top of Prowl to escape Ace would be a pretty funny thing to see. If you have any experience, you could draw a picture of it if you want. And if you have a DeviantART account, you could put the picture there, as long as you give me credit for the story. :)

 _S.L Samahin (Guest):_ I'm glad you like the story. _Mucho Gracias_ for your lovely review. :)

 _Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl:_ I'm glad you approve of Mirage's choice to adopt Alex. Mirage thinks it's a good choice too.

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! _**KEEP IN MIND THAT ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Red Alert prided himself on being able provide security to the Autobot base. He had been able to create a wonderful safe haven: a fully operational Security Hub. In this small room, he was able to watch the everyday of everyone on base from his multitude of screens. It was _glorious._

 **:Hey Red, open up. I got yah some Energon.:**

Red Alert smiles, and unlocks the door. It creaks open, letting through a larger form. Inferno. His… _dare he say it?_ Best friend in the entire universe. He turns to Inferno, when something catches his attention, making him freeze. Right there, in Inferno's servo, is a furry creature.

"Inferno? What. Is. _THAT?"_

"I found the little guy outside the door. Must've wandered off from the Main Hangar."

Red Alert huffs, "You didn't answer my question. What if it's some kind of security risk? Like a Decepticon spy or something?"

Inferno sighs and hands his friend his Energon.

"Red, you think _everything_ is a security risk. It's just a normal puppy. He belongs to Mirage's charge, Alex. He ain't no danger. Trust meh."

Red Alert frowns. That little fluff ball didn't fool him-it was too cute and innocent. But if the human wanted to keep it, he wasn't going to argue. Besides, it seemed that his owner was looking for him-if the security feed was telling the Mech anything.

* * *

"Ace? Where are you?"

Alex calls out again, wandering down the halls. The devilish little pup had wandered out of the Main Hangar when no one was looking, and now she couldn't find him. The frustrated teen walks by a door that swishes open, making her jump back.

A pair of bright blue optics looks down at her.

"Uh…hi? Red Alert, right? Have you seen-"

A bundle of fluff is dumped into her arms and Alex stumbles a little at the growing weight of a now five-month-old Ace. She looks up at the blue optics.

"Thank you."

Red Alert doesn't say a word, but instead closes the door, catching Alex off guard.

 _'What just happened?'_

Shrugging off the incident as him just being, well…Red Alert, Alex leaves.

* * *

The door slides open a little, showing Red leaning against the door, optics softer now.

"You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : I'M STILL ALIVE! So sorry for the super long wait, but I sincerely hope this makes up for it. This Chapter isn't extremely long, but it's not pathetically short like the last Chapter.

Once again, all the Reviews I received last Chapter were basically about the same thing, so once again, here's a "Multi-review Comment":

 _I am so glad everyone thought that Red Alert was completely drop-dead adorable. My version of him is that he is paranoid (because_ _he's not Red Alert if he's not paranoid) but he is pretty shy that's why the Security Room is his Safe Haven. Because he is paranoid, shy, and all around ADORABLE!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the storyline and any and all OCs mentioned in said story.**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! KEEP IN MIND _**ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Mirage wakes up from recharge slowly and looks at his Chronometer.

Time: 9:30 AM

Date: March-WHAT?!

He jerks awake, shock filling his now wide-awake processor.

Was it really that day?!

His engine roars to life, startling Ironhide and causing the black Mech to glare.

"FRAGGIT MIRAGE! What's got you so jumpy?"

Mirage transforms.

"Apologies Ironhide, but do you know what day it is?"

Confused, the Weapons Specialist lifts an optic ridge.

"Uh…Tuesday?"

Mirage sighs, even though he couldn't blame the Mech.

"Yes and no. Today is March 15. It was a year ago TODAY that I became Alex's Guardian. And I've decided I'm going to tell Alex about my plans of adopting her."

Ironhide's bright blue optics widen in realization. He grins, slapping the Spy on the back.

"Well what do you know. Congratulations Mirage, your gonna have an annoying, attitude-filled scraplet for a kid. I'm so _jealous_."

Mirage rolls his optics at the sarcastic banter, pausing when he gets a message.

 **:Mirage, I have been informed that today is a very special day. Therefore, I have talked with the Team, and decided to clear your schedule. Go have fun.:**

Optics brighten in surprise. Optimus knew?! He never told anyone on the Team about the Anniversary day, but…Hound. He must've said something. Mirage chuckles. Well, guess he could take Alex to that place she always wanted to go.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year."

Mirage smiles at the comment. He and Alex were currently on their way to the Grand Canyon, daypack in between his charge's feet. When he went to get her, Mirage had found the Teen already up and dressed. She was as excited as he was.

The Ferrari couldn't believe it either, and was somewhat proud of himself. He had come a long way with her, from their first time meeting, to now driving to the Grand Canyon. They weren't using the Groundbridge because they didn't want to miss anything.

"Yes, it is quite memorable isn't it? Remember the first day we met? You had insulted and kicked Ironhide."

Alex smirks. "Yeah well, I heard you cussed-out Optimus in Italian because of how angry you were with his decision to make you my Guardian. We're both at fault for something."

Mirage clears his throat awkwardly. He had completely forgotten about that incident. Optimus pretty much avoided him the next two days.

 _'Touché.'_

Mirage pulls into the parking spot and turns off his engine. Letting Alex out, he scans the area, and then transforms. Picking up the girl, he carefully climbs down to a ledge that overlooked much of the Canyon. He sits down and sets Alex next to him.

After an hour or so of enjoying the view, Alex speaks up.

"Mirage?"

"Yes Alex?" He asks.

"Were you really mad with Optimus when he chose you to be my Guardian?"

Forgetting about the view, Mirage looks down at his charge, not knowing what to say at first.

"Well…I admit I was upset at first, because of my reputation with the Team. However, accepting the task was one of the greatest decisions of my life. You have wormed your way into my spark and changed my life for the better. I thank you for that Alex."

The girl smiles, leaning against his warm leg armor.

"No. Thank _you_ Mirage. If it weren't for you, I'd still be mad at so much. You've changed _my_ life for the better."

Mirage smiles, his spark filling with love. He loved the little girl so much. That's when he knew this was the moment.

"Alexandra. I want to ask you something."

The amber-haired girl sits up. Mirage only used her full name when she was in trouble.

"What is it?"

Mirage hesitates. He didn't want her to think he was replacing her father, but he had to do this.

"Well, how would you feel if-"

The sound of jet engines interrupts him as three very familiar Decepticons fly overhead. Grabbing Alex, Mirage quickly places her in a little nook, with instructions to stay low and quiet.

Alex watches in fear as the three Decepticons transformed around her Guardian. That fear grows as she recognizes them.

 _'Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.'_

The Maroon Autobot brings out his arm-blades. That's when it happened.

The three Decepticons attacked.

Alex watches in ever-growing fear as Mirage fights the three Decepticons. He'd had enough trouble with just Starscream, but Skywarp, and Thundercracker too? The Autobot struggled as he fought, activating and de-activating his Invisibility as he deflected attacks left and right.

Alex could see him quickly getting tired, and so could the 'Cons. As they look for him, Mirage's Cloak wavers. Starscream grins, lashing out with his claws. Mirage lets out a gasp as his Cloak deactivates, and he collapses onto his servos and knees, servo holding his side. Alex was shocked at the state of her Guardian.

Mirage's plating was covered in dents, cracks, and Energon. He shudders as Skywarp and Thundercracker each grab an arm, holding him on his knees. Starscream says something into his Comm. and soon there is the sound of another jet.

This jet was definitely alien, and Alex's fear grows ten-fold as it transforms into someone she _never_ wanted to meet.

 _"Megatron."_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** GREETING MERE MORTALS! I have a new Chapter of Invisible Guardian here. As I said in one of my other Chapters, I am not a person who can do "sad and depressing". And yet, I am writing a story that not only rips out your feels, but throws them on the ground and crushes them to dust. If that didn't tell you, then I will say it: This Chapter is nothing but depressing.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the storyline and any and all OCs mentioned.**

PLEASE COMMENT! IF YOU FEEL YOU HAVE TO FLAME KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _This jet was definitely alien, and Alex's fear grows ten-fold as it transforms into someone she never wanted to see._

 _"Megatron."_

* * *

The massive gun-metal gray Mech grins as he takes in the sight of Mirage. These Autobots were so weak, making them easily overpowered by the Decepticons.

"Well, well, well. Mirage, is it? It would seem you are at quite the disadvantage."

Megatron kneels down and uses a clawed servo to lift up the Autobot's helm, making the Spy look him in the optics. Menacing Blood-red meets Defiant Crystal-blue.

"Now, I am willing to let you go, along with your precious pet. All you have to do, is answer one simple question."

He pauses, and Alex quickly pulls up her sleeve to reveal a metal band with the Autobot insignia on it. She presses the symbol, and it starts flashing rapidly.

An emergency beacon.

She focuses back on the conversation, where Megatron continues to talk.

"Where is the Autobot base?" The Decepticon leader asks, still holding Mirage's chin.

The maroon Autobot snarls, pulling his chin out of the grip, and leveling an ice-cold glare at the much larger Mech.

"I will never tell you **Mostro della fossa."**

Alex smiles. She knew Mirage wouldn't put the Team in danger. He was as loyal an Autobot as any. Her eyes widen, and she gasps as Megatron growls and stands up, a large sword appearing from his wrist.

"Well then. Maybe you will cooperate if you have an incentive. Skywarp."

The purple and back Mech grins as he disappears, only to appear again in front of Alex's hiding spot. She shrieks as he reaches in, grabbing her in a vice-like grip, and pulling her out. Mirage's optics widen at the sight of his charge struggling in the Decepticon's grip. Her fear-filled eyes meet his, and he snaps. With a roar, the red Autobot tears his arms out of Starscream and Thundercracker's hold and lunges at Skywarp.

He knocks the purple Mech down, taking Alex out of the servo. Setting her down, he turns to the four Decepticons, arm-blades out.

"You will not harm her. Not as long as I live!"

Megatron just smiles.

"Get him."

The battle resumes, but this time, there was even more unpredictability. Alex watches as her still injured Guardian fight, struggling as Energon continues to leak from his wounds. Alex was pressed up against the wall of the Canyon, watching the whole thing. That's when she realized Megatron was nowhere to be seen.

Fear gripping her heart, she watches as the silver Mech suddenly appears, sword still out. When she realizes he was headed towards her pre-occupied Guardian, she screams.

"MIRAGE LOOK OUT!"

The shout makes him turn, but it's too late. Megatron brings his sword down, and Mirage chokes out a gasp.

"NOOOOO!"

The maroon Spy's helm slowly lowers down to the sword embedded in his chest, before looking at Alex, the girl horrified. Megatron grins as he rips the sword out, causing even more damage. Lifting his ped, the Decepticon Leader kicks Mirage over the edge of the cliff. Grabbing Alex, the gray Mech tosses her over.

"Save your precious human now Autobot!"

Alex closes her eyes as the ground rushes towards her. Suddenly, a hand grabs her, making her eyes open.

"M-Mirage."

The Mech holds her close as they impact the ground, and darkness greets their vision.

* * *

Alex's eyes slowly open, and she coughs, pain wracking her body. The fifteen-year-old tries to sit up, crying out in pain as fire rips through her arm and torso. Holding back tears, she manages to sit up, when a soft groan snaps her attention to a prone figure.

"Mirage!"

Getting onto her feet, Alex rushes over to her Guardian. Making it to his face, she kneels down, ignoring the burning of the Energon leaking through her pant legs. She places her hand on his cheek, trying to wake him.

His optics slowly crack open, and Alex feels her heart stop at how dim they are.

"A-Alex…"

Tears prick her eyes.

"I'm here Mirage. Just stay awake okay? The others will be here and we'll get you all fixed up. But you gotta stay awake."

He coughs, Energon leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"I-I…I'm sorry…this…was s-suppos-sed…to b-be a…special d-day…"

Alex shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't your fault. Just focus on me."

She looks at her band, only to find it sparking. Dread fills her as Mirage coughs again, this time even weaker.

 **"D-Devi…essere forte…"**

Her eyes widen.

"Nonono. Mirage stay awake. Please!"

He slowly lifts up a shaking servo, gently brushing her hair away from her face.

 **"Sei una…b-bella ragazza…"**

Tears were now streaming down Alex's face. She needed the others here now! Mirage coughs and his optics flicker. She was going to lose him.

"Mirage, please. I need you! I can't lose you too!"

"S-Stay…stay strong… **piccolo guerriero…"**

Alex was now sobbing.

 **"T-Ti…amo…"**

His optics flicker one last time and darken. Alex focuses on him, not even hearing a familiar whir.

"No. Nonono! Mirage wake up! Wake up!"

Footsteps sound and a pair of arms wrap around her torso, pulling her away. The teen screams, struggling in the loose, but firm grip.

"NO! MIRAGE! WAKE UP MIRAGE! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

She tries to get to him, kicking at the person holding her.

"Let me go! He needs me! MIRAGE!"

Figures gather around her fallen Guardian and a voice speaks in her direction.

"Major. Get her out of here. She's seen enough." The voice was gentle, but Alex didn't want to leave him.

She struggles even more as the person drags her away from the scene, when pain burns through her body, causing her to collapse against the person, crying. Lennox scoops her up bridal style, holding her close, before walking through the GroundBridge.

* * *

The base was quiet, the only sounds the mechanical whirs of machinery and the breathing of a fifteen-year-old girl.

Optimus and Ironhide look at Alex, the young girl sitting with her back to the wall and her knees pulled up. She was staring off into space, her face still wet from crying. Her hands were bandaged, as well as her shins and ribs, and a cast on her left arm.

"Poor child. To have to witness something like that. She must be heart-broken."

Ironhide growls.

"When I find the 'Cons who did this I-"

A hand on his shoulder cuts him off, and the ebony Mech looks at his Leader. Optimus shakes his head.

"Now is not the time old friend."

Before anymore could be said, the door to the Med-bay opens. Ratchet walks out, his head down as he cradles something in his servo. Going over to Alex, he kneels down.

"Alex." The girl looks up, the normally crotchety Medic's spark nearly being ripped out at the defeat in her eyes.

Without a word, he lowers his hand to reveal what was in it. Alex's breathing hitches when she sees what it is.

An Autobot insignia. One with a large, deep scratch going from the top-right corner to nearly the middle. Mirage's insignia.

She reaches for it, taking it into her hands. With a choked sob, she is on her feet and down the hall in seconds.

* * *

Alex makes it outside, but doesn't stop until she reaches the perimeter fence. She stops and screams, before falling to her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle. She sobs, not noticing the approaching engine until a pair of arms wraps around her. She drops the insignia that she had managed to hold onto, and faces the person, her fists pounding the chest.

* * *

Red Alert didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he now found himself in Holoform, kneeling with a sobbing teen hitting his chest with her fists. She finishes, and buries her face in his chest. Hesitating slightly, the red, white, and black Mech tightens his arms around her, offering her comfort. All of the Autobots saw Alex as something of a little sister, him as well, and admittedly hated seeing her like this.

She continues to sob, Red Alert holding her.

"H-He's gone." She whispers.

"Mirage is gone."

* * *

Here is the Google Translated Italian:

 **1\. Mostro della fossa=** Monster from the Pit

 **2\. Devi essere forte=** You have to be strong

 **3\. Sei una bella ragazza=** You are a beautiful girl

 **5\. Piccolo guerriero=** Little Warrior

 **6\. Ti amo=** I love you


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for this short chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. Sadly, this one of the LAST Chapters of _Invisible Guardian_. Yeah, this story is almost over. *starts to sob* But, it was so much fun to write this, and you all have been so supportive.

I have SO many reviews, that once again, I need to do a "Multi-Review Comment":

 _PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I am so sorry I killed everyone's feels. Honestly though, I had planned from the beginning for the story to go like this. I didn't have all the details, but I did plan for all this crap to happen. Sorry, not sorry! Seriously, everyone who read this story, I never expected to affect you guys like this. So, yeah..._

 **Diclaimer: I don't own any of the Transformers. I only own any and all OCs and the Storyline.**

PLEASE LIKE AND COMMENT! KEEP IN MIND _**ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _She continues to sob, Red Alert holding her._

 _"He's gone." She whispers._

 _"Mirage is gone."_

* * *

Ironhide and Hound both look through the window at a sleeping Alex. The teen had cried herself to exhaustion and Hound volunteered to be her temporary Guardian, taking the teen home. Now, under Ironhide and Hound's watchful gazes, Alex slept, her face burrowed in Ace's thick fur. The year-and-a-half old German Shepherd had climbed into bed with her, comforting the girl the only way he knew how.

The bedroom door opens, causing Ace to lift his head. Lennox walks in, sitting on the edge of her bed. The dog's tail softly thumps as he recognizes the figure.

"She's finally asleep." The soldier sighs as he gently brushes some hair out of her face.

"She's too young to witness something like that. And she's already lost so much, to lose Mirage too…"

He trails off. Neither Ironhide, nor Hound say anything as the man pulls the sheets up on Alex more, before kissing her on the forehead. Patting Ace on the head, he leaves, trusting the two Autobots currently sitting outside the window.

That's how they stayed all night, both wanting to keep her safe from the world.

* * *

Alex sighs as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Standing up out of her seat, she heads to the door, when a voice stops her.

"Alexandra."

No. Not this. She could _hear_ the pity in the voice. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Ignoring the teacher, she slips out the door and into the crowd, keeping her head down. Making it to her locker, Alex lifts her phone, pausing when she realizes _who_ she was about to text. Letting out a shaky breath, she closes her phone, grabs her stuff, and prepares to leave.

"Hey, Alex."

 _Not this too._ Ignoring Jake, Alex tries to make it to the front of the door. Footsteps follow her, but Alex tries her best to get away. Making it outside, she looks for her-no. Hound was _not_ her Guardian. Before she could look for the Jeep, a hand is placed on her arm.

"Alex, I heard about your Guardian. I-"

That was it. Whipping around, Alex looks right in his hazel eyes, tears pricking her own.

"You what? You don't understand! He was all I had left, and he's gone because of this stupid War. You don't know-"

Arms wrap around her, holding her to a chest. Jake doesn't move as she struggles, before speaking.

 _"I do know what it's like."_ He whispers.

Alex freezes, but he continues to talk, letting her go enough that he can look her in the eye.

"I lost my brother two years ago to Afghanistan. We were closer than you could imagine. I was hurting for the longest time-I still hurt. I miss him everyday, but I keep going because I know I'm not alone, I have people that care about me, so I keep living life."

Alex feels the dam break once again, and she buries her face into his shirt. He hugs her again, not moving an inch as she sobs.

"It's so hard-"

"-I know."

"-I miss him so much-"

"-I know."

"-I hate this stupid War!"

"-I know."

A few minutes pass, the now empty school feeling bigger. Alex calms down, only to realize something.

"I ruined you shirt."

Jake couldn't hold back his chuckles. True, he had tears staining his shirt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Alex was fine.

"It's fine Alex. Feel better?"

She nods, pulling away from him.

Drying her face, she smiles.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you're not too bad of a guy Jake. Sorry for always being a jerk to you."

He shrugs.

"Eh. Some of it I probably deserved. I… guess your ride's here now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex turns to where Hound is idling, his Holoform active. She starts to walk towards her temporary Guardian, before stopping. Facing Jake again, she lunges at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

"Alright Ratchet, what's this about?"

All of the Autobot Officers were gathered in the Medbay, after being summoned by the Medic.

Instead of answering Ironhide's question, Ratchet goes over to the door, locking it. Ignoring the startled exclamations, the Mech goes back to the front of the group.

"Is Hound coming? He's technically an officer, being Alex's temporary Guardian."

"No. He is staying with Alex. She had another breakdown, so he will be with her. Not here." Optimus answers.

"Good." Everyone was confused.

Ratchet didn't want him here? Before they can think deeper, he brings their attention back to him.

"I brought you all here, because I discovered something. Something that concerns both Alex and Hound."

All optics widen. What could possibly concern both of them?

"Now. What I'm about to tell you, you all must _swear_ to not breathe _a word_ of."

"Fo' cryin' ou' lou' Ratch'! Spit it ou' a'readeh!" Jazz nearly shouts, impatient.

The Medic takes a deep vent, closing his optics.

"I believe there is a way to bring Mirage back."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** GREETINGS MORTALS! I am still alive and well! And I have the newest Chapter of  Invisible Guardian for your viewing pleasure. Sorry it took so long to write. Please don't kill me. As I stated in my last Chapter, this story is almost done, with one more Chapter to go. Two if I feel like going crazy.

 _Blah_ = Flashback

 _ **ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Optimus pauses, realizing he can no longer concentrate. The regal Mech sighs, setting the Datapad down. Placing his elbows on the desk, he rests his chin on the back of his servos, thinking back to the conversation in the Medbay yesterday.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Everyone stares at Ratchet like he grew a second head._

 _"I'm sorry. It sounded like you said that there was a way to bring Mirage back."_

 _Ratchet growls, crossing his arms._

 _"That's_ exactly _what I said Ironhide."_

 _Prowl steps forward._

 _"Why do you assume that's possible? Mirage is offline. We were all there."_

 _Ratchet sighs before explaining._

 _"I thought so too. Until I did a deeper scan. I discovered that Mirage's spark is barely hanging on, so I put it on spark-support. That brings me to my next part. The way I believe we can bring Mirage back is to rebuild his body, then transfer his spark into the new body."_

 _Jazz speaks up, having been quiet this whole time._

 _"Has dis evah been done befo'?"_

 _"No. It has not. That is why I called you all here."_

 _No one says anything at first, but then they all turn to Optimus. The red and blue Mech nods, before turning to Ratchet._

 _"I feel I speak for all of us when I say to take that risk Ratchet."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

After all of them had sworn not to say anything to the others, they went their separate ways. Optimus knew it would be difficult, as they were all close to Alex, but the Prime knew it was for her own good. Hers _and_ Hound's. If they knew about the procedure, and it failed, the two of them would be hurt even more.

Realizing he was low on Energon, Optimus gets up and leaves. The second he steps out of his office, something smacks into him, before crashing to the ground. The Mech looks down, blinking in surprise at the sight of Sunstreaker sitting on the ground rubbing his helm, papers and Datapads spread around him. The golden Mech looks up at Optimus with a glare, before mumbling an apology. Chuckling softly, Optimus crouches down to help gather up all the drawings.

Optimus freezes when his servo brushes against something metal. Moving papers out of the way, his optics widen at the sight of an Autobot Insignia. He recognized it as Mirage's, but didn't Alex have this? And, other than the large gash, why did it look almost brand new? He looks up at Sunstreaker, the normal growly Mech quiet. Quiet and avoiding his questioning gaze.

"Alex wanted me to fix it up. Make it a necklace so she could have it with her."

Optimus smiles in understanding. Gently picking it up, he holds the Insignia out to Sunstreaker. The younger Mech takes it, gathering the rest of the papers and 'Pads in his arms. He flinches when Optimus places a servo on his shoulder.

"Alex will be grateful Sunstreaker."

* * *

"Hey Alex."

Alex looks up, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. Her eyes adjust to reveal the form of Jake.

"Oh. Hey Jake."

The boy sits down on the school step next to her. It's been about two days since he comforted her, and the two were slowly starting to become friends. Jake looks at Alex. She wasn't crying, but he knew the smallest thing could set her off. Right now, she was just quiet. He opens his mouth to say something, when a glint catches his eye.

"What's that?"

Immediately, he regrets it. Tears form as she pulls on the chain, bringing out what looked like a charm. It was formed as some sort of face, with Maroon coloring and a large- but smoothed down- gash going through it.

"I-It was my Guardian's." Jake jerks in surprise.

Alex glances up at him.

"He was part of a special unit in the Army. This was their insignia. He was…pretty introverted. Then he became my Guardian, and the rest is history. I haven't been back to the base since he was killed. I-I can't go, knowing he won't be there."

Jake puts a hand on her shoulder, causing Alex to look at him.

"Jake? Can I tell you something?"

The sandy-haired boy nods.

"Yeah, you can tell me. What is it?"

Alex hesitates.

"Well, I never told anyone this, but…I've always considered my Guardian a father-figure. I was gonna tell him, when he got killed. Now I guess I'll never be able to tell him."

* * *

Ratchet's optics narrow as he places the last few wires in their spots. He'd been working non-stop for four days, and now it was time. Sending out a private Comm. to all officers, he finds he doesn't have to wait long before the others are at the door. Letting them in, he locks the door and goes over the berth. Ironhide, Jazz, Optimus, Prowl, and- surprisingly- Red Alert all gather around. Ratchet had almost forgotten he was an Officer. Whoops.

Going over to a small chest, Ratchet reaches in and gently lifts out an object. A fist-sized ball of metal with a rod on either side, and a faint glow seeping through the cracks.

Mirage's spark.

Going over to the bundle of wires and metal that was soon to be- hopefully- a new Mirage, the old Medic pauses, hesitating. What if it didn't work?

"Ratchet."

The calm voice of his Leader makes Ratchet steel his nerves and start installing the spark chamber. Attaching the final wires, Ratchet presses down until there is a click. Electricity courses through the form, causing the Medic to stumble back into Optimus, who steadies him. Everyone in the Medbay watches in awe as the form jolts, and armor starts to form.

Starting at the peds, armor appears, shifting and clicking into place. It continues up until it reaches his helm, where a pharaoh-like design forms. Once the last piece of metal clicks into place, color fades into existence. Colors of brilliant cobalt blue, snow-white, and a few accents of ebony black and ruby red. Soon, the electricity stops, and the form gives one last shudder before going still.

Everyone waits, not a single breath being taken. But nothing happens. For a few seconds, Ratchet thinks he failed, that he was too late, when a glorious sound echoes through the Medbay.

The sound of systems powering up.

Ratchet takes a step forward.

"Mirage…?"

There is no answer, when suddenly, the optics open.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** HELLO READERS! Here it is. The FINAL CHAPTER of "Invisible Guardian." It's been so great writing this story for you guys to enjoy. Sadly though, this journey has come to an end. But fear not! For I,  Bluefeather4299 have begun to write my next story. Hopefully it will get as much love as this one did.

 _ **ON WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Hound waits. It would be a calm wait, but he needed the school bell to ring soon, or he would burst. Like one of Wheeljack's inventions. Boom. Oh, the bell just rang. YES! He was practically vibrating in excitement. He couldn't wait to tell Alex the news about- wait. No. he promised he wouldn't tell her anything. Oh, it was so hard to not just transform right then and there and- there's Alex! And her new friend Jake. But, Alex! He needed her here. Honking, the green Scout watches both of them look over before Alex hugs her friend. Now she's walking over. _**SWEET GLORY WOMAN, HURRY UP WITH THE WALKING!**_

Opening up the door, Hound lets Alex hop in, before he shoots out of the parking lot.

"Whoa! Hound, slow down! What's gotten into you?"

Oh no. What was he supposed to say again?! Wait, he remembered.

"Well, you see Alex, Ratchet wanted to give you a check-up. You know, see how you're doing after…everything. And you know how much he hates having to wait for his patients. It's almost as bad as them avoiding him all together."

Alex smiles, before settling down. making sure she's not paying attention, Hound slowly starts speeding up. Soon, they're flying towards the front gate of the base. Thank goodness Optimus had the foresight to tell the guards to keep the gate open for him. Though he probably would've just rammed through it anyways. He was so excited!

Making it to the Hangar, he shoots through, not even stopping to let Alex out. Alex watches in shock as the normal gentle Hound weaves through the halls to the Medbay. He stops outside the door, letting the Teen out. Alex looks up at Hound, the Mech gesturing with his servos for her to go in. Why did he look so excited? Shrugging, Alex walks into the Medbay, stopping at the sight in front of her.

Ratchet is next to a Mech, helping him stretch out his arm. The Mech is sitting up, legs hanging over the edge. There was something familiar about the Mech, even though Alex'd never seen him before. Blue and white plating with black and red accents shifts as the Mech adjusts his position, stretching his other arm. Ratchet turns, optics brightening at the sight of Alex.

"Ah, Alex. So nice of you to join us."

The other Mech lifts his optics to Alex. The Teen feels her heart stop at the sight of amber optics holding a very familiar glow. Alex takes a step forward.

"M-Mirage?"

The Mech smiles.

"Hello, **Piccola Guerriera."**

Alex finds herself moving before she realizes it. Making it to Mirage, she feels herself picked up, before being held to a chest. Alex sobs into the familiar warmth of her Guardian, clinging onto his armor.

"Y-You're alive." She whispers.

"Yes little one. I'm alive."

* * *

"Mirage!"

Alex laughs as Hound crushes her Guardian in a hug. They had made it to the Main Hangar, Ratchet helping Mirage walk since he was still getting used to his new body.

Mirage gasps.

"H-Hound…you're…crushing…again."

Hound's optics widen, letting go of the still smaller Mech.

"Sorry. Again."

Everyone laughs as Ratchet starts yelling at Hound for the crushing hug, before Lennox clears his throat. Everyone turns to him, and the man holds up a manila folder, smiling.

"Held onto this for you Mirage. Thought you'd like to have 'em."

Mirage blinks in surprise, before chuckling.

"Thank you Major Lennox. I almost forgot about it."

Alex looks between her Foster Father and Guardian.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I'd like to know too."

Oh, _C'MON_. Not him. Anything, but him. The Team watches as Galloway storms into the Hangar, and over to the group.

"Adoption papers Mr. Galloway. For me."

Alex gasps, turning to her Guardian. Adoption papers? Did that mean…?

Galloway's eyes narrow, before he snatches the folder out of Lennox's hands. "What? Let me see." He looks through it, getting angrier every second.

"WHO AUTHORIZED THIS?!"

"I did."

As one, single unit, everyone turns to the front of the Hangar.

"No…way. Keller?!"

The old man smiles at Alex, winking, before stepping closer to Galloway. The weasel shrinks away.

"D-Defense Secretary Keller. What are… _you_ doing here?"

John Keller crosses his arms, frowning.

"I decided to pay a visit to some old friends. Surprise."

Galloway stutters, trying to form words.

"B-But. Why did you authorize something so ridiculous? These… _things_ can't take care of a human child. They're machines and-"

A fist to his face interrupts the annoying human, the force knocking him to the ground. He holds his now broken nose, getting up and racing out of the Hangar. All optics lower to Alex, who turns around, rubbing her knuckles.

"I've wanted to do that since the day I met him." She says, looking up at everyone with a smile.

Ironhide crosses his arms, smirking.

"I like her."

Everyone laughs at the comment, talking to each other as Alex goes over to Mirage. The blue and white Mech –who's sitting on a crate- picks her up, placing her on a familiar spot on his shoulder. The two of them watch as everybody mingles with one another.

"So." Mirage's optics flicker to the human on his shoulder.

"Adoption papers, huh?"

Mirage chuckles.

"Only if you will allow it Alex."

The amber-haired Teen hums, placing her hand on her chin. She smiles after a few seconds, leaning against his neck.

"I think I like the sound of that. Dad."


End file.
